


There's Nothing Like a Second Chance at a Broken Heart

by ppeggyq



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Second Chances, writer!Bucky, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppeggyq/pseuds/ppeggyq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我刚刚约我丈夫出去，”他兴高采烈地宣布。“他答应了。”</p><p>Natasha看上去既无动于衷又替他骄傲，一种她独有的表情。“干得好，Steve。”</p><p>他说不清这是不是句讽刺。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There's Nothing Like a Second Chance at a Broken Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681479) by [AppleJuiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleJuiz/pseuds/AppleJuiz). 



Bucky的煎蛋卷在嘴里尝起来像是沙子，这不全是因为Steve没往里面加牛奶。他盯着餐桌另一端的Steve，他的丈夫沐浴在身后窗户照进来的朝阳里，几乎是在发光，他感觉自己的心头发紧。Steve总是看上去像个坠入凡间的天使，Bucky总是在想自己是做了什么才会得到他，Bucky也总是知道他们终究会落到这一步，嘴巴发干，胸口发闷，一叠文件正放在他的腿上，沉重得像是整个世界。  
  
他不怕Steve会注意到他的凝视，问他脸上为什么有愧疚的表情。Steve忙着看自己的平板，眼神扫过屏幕都还来不及。可Bucky并不傻。Steve现在不是在随手查看邮件，或者看一份报告，或者做随便哪样不得不做的公务。从他肩膀僵硬的线条和他前额皱起的纹路里，Bucky看得出来，他是在主动避免和Bucky交谈。  
  
倒不是说他们真的有在交谈。他们有的只是互相寒暄，然后回避对方的视线，跟他妈的陌生人一样。但他们不是陌生人。他们本该是伴侣，他们本该是对方的全世界。或者至少，两年前他们是这么向对方保证的。这也就是为什么Bucky的腿上放着一叠文件，他的胸口有着一阵疼痛，而他的舌尖上躺着一个无法说出口的问题。因为尽管他知道这一刻即将来临，他不希望自己必须这么做。  
  
但这件事不得不做。所以他吞下那块干涩的煎蛋饼，啜饮咖啡润口，然后清了清喉咙。  
  
Steve几乎令人难以察觉地绷紧了，但他没有抬头，而是盯着他的屏幕，就好像它能给他一切答案。Bucky又让自己的喉咙发出一点小声音，希望在发表这番他花了过去三个月时间准备的演讲前吸引到Steve的注意。Steve听到他了，但哪怕那一瞬轻微的畏缩代表了些什么，他也还是没有抬头。  
  
看来他只能放手一搏。  
  
“Steve，” 他说，尽力不让自己听起来心烦意乱，或者心如死灰。Steve的视线不太情愿地从屏幕上移开，但他脸上但还是带有歉意。Bucky深吸一口气，不管即将发生什么都打算咬牙面对。他伸手去够自己腿上放着的文件。  
  
“Bucky，” Steve面带微笑回应，尽管那微笑看上去更像是个怪相。“怎么了？”  
  
“Stevie，” Bucky重复道，为了不让自己的手指颤抖，他握紧了文件。“听着——”  
  
“哦不，” Steve倒抽了一口气。有那么可怕的一秒时间，Bucky以为他知道了。但是对方的眼睛已经不再在和他的双眼玩捉迷藏，它们正紧盯在Bucky椅背后的时钟上。“已经7点了？我大概半小时后有个会。Bucky，不好意思我得走了。我们可以等我晚上回来再说。”  
  
他看上去不觉得抱歉。他看上去如释重负。显然，不管Steve知不知道，他都不像Bucky一样想和对方进行这次谈话。他从自己的椅子上跳起来，把平板电脑塞进公文包后部，一个吻战略性地落在Bucky的脸颊上，然后匆匆走出房门。在身后留下一个嘴里满是干枯煎蛋味，手中紧紧攥着一份离婚协议，感觉自己好像快要哭了的Bucky。  
  
***  
  
_Steve已经被强制病假了三周半而他感觉自己快疯了。许多朋友和心理医生都说他太过沉迷自己的工作，但是他对他们中的大多数人都置之不理。而现在，坐在他的公寓里，眼睛无所事事地盯着白墙，他决定稍微考虑一下他们的担心。  
  
他一直努力工作。他拼了老命地在神盾局步步晋升，一次又一次证明自己的价值，一次又一次地冒着生命危险。他不是在抱怨。他热爱自己所做的事。只不过他工作得实在太努力了，以至于他已经想不起来自己曾经有过的上一个爱好是什么。或者上一次独自看过的是什么电视剧。或者上一次关注工作以外的事是什么时候。  
  
所以现在他们正在强迫他这么做，他们强迫他呆在家里疗伤因为他试图拒绝，即使他什么事都没有，你知道的，尽管在单枪匹马干掉一个全副武装的九头蛇基地然后被从楼顶推下去之后，他现在稍微有点不知道该干什么。  
  
第一周的时候感觉还好。他坐下来看了点电视，哪怕他完全不清楚自己在看的是什么东西。他出了几次门，在公园或者商场里晃悠。他甚至画了几幅画，尽管都画得挺糟，但他毕竟已经多年没练习过了，所以也没太苛责自己。第二周他打了电话给神盾局，只是想确认一下他们是不是真的要他休六个月的病假，整整六个月，哪怕他已经觉得好多了且完全准备好了回到岗位。第三周他开始打电话给自己的同事们，问他们手头有没有什么他可以帮得上忙的文书工作。第二十五天时，他试图造访自己的办公室，而第二十六天Natasha叫醒了他，往他怀里塞了一只装满书本和泳裤的行李箱，然后递给他一张去往波多黎各的头等舱机票。  
  
一张单程票。  
  
她开车送他去了机场，把他扔在安检口，留给他一个落在脸颊上的吻还有一个显然是他预订的海滨度假酒店的地址。飞机升到空中，他感觉自己深吸了足足的一口气，六年以来的第一次。_  
  
***  
  
“你为什么看起来这么可怜巴巴的？” Natasha问，坐到Steve的办公桌上，挨着电脑。他把注意力从自己正在写的任务草案上移开，在心里默默责备自己把家里的问题带到工作中来。又一次。  
  
“没什么。” 他向她保证，给出一个他希望看起来足够乐观的笑容。  
  
“别跟我扯谎，Rogers。” Natasha双臂交叉着命令他。“你装淡定的能力和横冲直撞的马蜂差不多，现在告诉我怎么了。”  
  
“我可以显得淡定。” Steve反抗。  
  
“你不被派去出间谍任务是有原因的，刚刚这种试图转移话题的行为就是一例。James怎么了？”  
  
“我可没说这和Bucky有关。”  
  
“你不用说我也知道，你做了什么？”  
  
“你为什么假定是我的问题？”  
  
“因为我认识你十年了，也见过你的丈夫。”  
  
Steve叹了口气，脑袋埋进掌心，就好像他一整天来都在想着要这么做。  
  
“Bucky……我不知道，他今天早上看上去很不开心，就好像有什么事正困扰着他。有什么很重要的事。他想要和我聊聊，但我跑了。”  
  
Natasha给了他的背一下重击，他甚至都没有抱怨，因为觉得自己活该。“Steve你认真的？”  
  
“我不知道还该做什么。”  
  
“你从好几年前起就想和他像这样好好谈一谈了。发生了什么？”  
  
“我不知道他当时想谈的是不是这个。我慌了。”  
  
“Steve。”  
  
“我明白，好吗？我不该走掉的，我知道我们该聊一聊，但是……我不知道，我太害怕了。我想要改善这一切，但我只是……不知道该从哪里开始。”  
  
Natasha从桌上滑下来，将两只手放在Steve的双肩上。  
  
“好吧，接下来我要开始唠叨了，但我要你好好听着，” Natasha开口说。“你爱Bucky。我知道你爱他。但是你之前对待自己和他感情的态度就好像这只是一个爱好。一旦又有任务你就忘了他。”  
  
“我没有——”  
  
“你忘了关心他。感情就像工作，Steve。它是和我们在做的这份一样的工作，只不过来得更加重要。你在自己人生最重要的一份工作中休了两年的长假。我知道你想改善和他之间的关系，阻止隔阂增加，回到你们以前那样，但是你不能指望只是和他谈一次就一切都会变好。这次你需要更加努力。你不能忽视自己的问题，你不能逃避冲突，你想要自己婚姻成功的话，就不能把工作看得比他更重要。你需要全身心付出，Steve。如果你想要解决问题，就必须要付出努力。”  
  
Steve只能点头，然后深吸一口气。  
  
“我想要这么做。我只是不知道该从哪里开始。我的意思是，我做了两年糟糕的丈夫，这要怎么才能弥补？他值得更好的。”  
  
“你可以从和他进行那次谈话开始。” Natasha建议他，好吧，更像是命令他。“还有，这次别再半途而逃了。Bucky爱你，你也爱他。说开就好。”  
  
***  
  
_酒店看上去金碧辉煌，他的房间更是如此。它很宽敞，有着步入式衣柜，最大尺寸的床和各类铺张浪费的设施，位于酒店的顶楼，可以看到沙滩和无处不在的夕阳。Steve吓坏了。他的神盾局工资足够体面，但是不可能支付得起他现在这个房间超过一星期。_  
  
_只不过房费没记到他的卡上。他琢磨出这大概是Natasha让他尽情去玩的方式，即便更愿意自己现在是在工作，他可不会抱怨这个。_  
  
_他决定好好放松一下。他停止了晨跑，用清晨时在沙滩上漫步替代。取代试图看电视的则是去游泳池以及阅读。如果他什么都不想做的话，就会坐在沙滩边凝视着大海。度假挺不错的，非常宁静。当然，他还是把大部分时间都花在想自己的工作上，不过现在他手头也有了大量可以分散注意力的事。_  
  
_比如，拉丁舞之夜。_  
  
_Steve不管是身材，体型还是能力上来说都不适合跳舞。他尝试过，但他和他舞伴的双脚最终都会落到无药可救的地步。可现在已经是他这史上第一次非工作出行的第二周了，他开始有点焦虑，开始感觉想要达成些什么，稍微有些收获，做点什么事。出于让自己分心的目的，他认定公开羞辱自己是个把注意力从工作上移开的好方法。_  
  
_问题在于，他是在试图不要工作，可工作自己却找上了门来。_  
  
_他正站在自助餐桌前，添着某种椰子虾，避免和任何人进行视线接触，以防他们邀请他去跳舞。但他犯了个错误，他抬起头来了一秒，想要看看那些真正会跳舞的，在舞池里目光迷离，摇摆晃动着的人们，然后他对上了某个人的目光，一个他不能忽视或者礼貌地移开视线的人。他对上了Brock Rumlow的目光，一个他追踪到了基地差点死掉的九头蛇高层特工。_  
  
_Rumlow知道他，曾几次试图杀死他，而现在肯定认出了他。_  
  
_Steve需要一个障眼法，就现在。于是他拍了拍自助餐桌边色拉盘前一个男人的肩膀，他能感受到自己的后脑勺正承受着那双锐利眼睛的逼视，他的心跳加快了。_  
  
_这个男人有双美丽的眼睛。这是Steve在道歉之前能注意到的唯一一件事。_  
  
_“我对此感到很抱歉。” 他对男人给出预警，一只手轻轻搂过他的腰，然后将他们的嘴唇紧紧贴在一起。_  
  
_Steve不被派去出间谍任务是有原因的，这就是其中一例。_  
  
_不论哪种任务，规矩一，总是把视线放在你的敌人身上。Steve的眼睛却立刻闭上了，而且他差不多……忘了Rumlow。当然不是真的把他忘了，但是停止了积极考虑Rumlow的在场，因为他现在有些不知所措。Steve准备好了进行一个持续大约三十秒，一旦Rumlow移开视线他就可以中断的吻。Steve准备好了承受直冲自己脸上来的一拳，被猛地推开，然后因为骚扰一位客人而被酒店扫地出门。见鬼，Steve甚至准备好了接受Rumlow到底还是冲了过来，然后本年度第七次试图杀死他的可能性。Steve没有准备好的，是自己强吻的这个男人回吻了他。但他真的那么做了。亲爱的上帝啊，他那么做了。男人的手臂环上他的脖子，将他向下拽了几英寸好让他们有一个更好的角度。他充满激情，名副其实地回吻了他，而Steve发现自己唯一能做事的就是给予回应。_  
  
_他没有像计划好的那样数到三十。他没有试图停下来好看看自己有没有摆脱Rumlow。他甚至不再关心这间舞厅里发生的任何事。他的注意力在自己怀里的这个男人和他喉咙深处发出的轻声呻吟上。_  
  
_他不太确定他们在色拉盘前亲热了多久，只能确定时间超过三十秒。远超三十秒。Steve最终还是身体后倾，结束了这个吻，因为它没法永远进行下去。_  
  
_他打算再次，好好地道个歉。也许编个理由解释一下他为什么会突然找上他。可他刚勉强发出了点声音，这个陌生人就把手放到了他的脸颊上，将他拉进一个温柔且甜蜜得多的第二回合。_  
  
_该死，他真的很擅长接吻。这次Steve没有完全忘记周围的一切。这次Steve在几分钟后拒绝了。他轻轻地后退，尽全力自持。_  
  
_“我很抱歉，” 他说，尽管他很显然也没那么抱歉。“我，呃，看到了个前任然后我，呃，慌了？”_  
  
_“没什么需要道歉的，我非常乐意帮忙。” 陌生人回答，他双眼里闪烁着的光芒让Steve的心跳加快了。这个男人好看极了，Steve意识到这点，大脑里半是恐慌半是恐慌的反义词。他的头发剪得很短，造型完美，暗示着其受过的许多精心照料。他的眼睛有着冬天的颜色，但现在里面正装满温暖的，邀请的神情。他穿着时髦的海蓝色西装，包裹着他身体的每一个起伏，其程度足够让Steve的思绪走向一条更黑暗，更不专业的道路。_  
  
_“谢谢你这么善解人意。” Steve说，小心地把手从陌生人身侧抽回。他需要赶紧离开这里。Rumlow还在，整个酒店的人都有可能遇到危险。他现在还有着一种难以解释的渴望，希望自己的手能穿过眼前这个男人的头发，而那甚至更加危险。_  
  
_他向后退了一步，眼睛扫视着几个出口，以防Rumlow在等着他。一只手抓上他的手腕，阻止了他离开。_  
  
_“这么快就走了吗？” 他问道，脸上的微笑从之前的潇洒转变为羞怯。“我还不知道你的名字。”_  
  
_“呃，Steve。” 他磕磕巴巴地说，把自己的口吃归罪于拂过他手腕内侧的那只温暖的拇指。“我只是不想再打搅你。”_  
  
_“好吧，Steve，我可以用一支舞提起你的兴趣吗，还是说你真的很想现在就逃走？”_  
  
_“我……我跳舞很差。很可能会弄断你脚趾那种程度的差。” 他坦白说，难为情地用眼睛瞥着地板。_  
  
_“没事的，我理解。” 男人向他保证，收回了自己的手。“那就祝你和你的前任好运吧，我猜。”_  
  
_“等等——我不是……听着，我是真的不会跳舞。” Steve徒劳地重复道。_  
  
_“是啊，你说过了——”_  
  
_“但也许……我能看你跳？我们能去找点吃的？如果你——你想的话我是说。”_  
  
_“真的？”_  
  
_“真的。”_  
  
_“我叫Bucky。” 这个男人说，他的脸上绽开一个微笑。_  
  
***  
  
在午餐休息以及一整天对Bucky的担心之后，他决定两年以来第一次往家里打个电话。他几乎紧张得要发抖，用力抑制着自己想要挂断、放弃、或者做直面问题之外任何事的冲动。  
  
“你好？” Bucky的声音在电话的另一端听起来沉重又勉强。  
  
“嘿Buck。” Steve回应道，尽力让自己的语气听起来轻快些。  
  
“Steve？怎么了？你还好吗？” Bucky立时吸了一口气。  
  
“没事，我保证，” Steve连忙说，对自己的丈夫接到他的电话第一想法是发生了什么坏事这一事实感到畏缩。“只是打来问声好。”  
  
“呃……发生了什么事吗？” Bucky问，听上去既困惑又担忧，Steve几乎能想象得出他脑门上浅浅的皱纹。那让他的心一抽。  
  
“嘿，呃，听着，我知道这已经很晚了，你大概也在忙着工作什么的，但今天是周五，你知道的，然后我，呃，在想，你知道，如果你不能或者不想去的话完全没问题……但是呃，我在想如果你愿意的话我们可以去第五大道上那家意大利餐馆。我可以订一桌下班后的晚餐，” Steve说个不停，手揉着自己的后颈，紧闭着眼睛。“我们不去的话也没问题。”  
  
Bucky在电话另一端发出惊讶的吐气声，Steve感觉自己的胃往下沉，胸口发闷，恐惧袭入其中，如同他是个第一次约自己暗恋对象出门的青少年。  
  
“什么？” Bucky问。  
  
“我知道你很忙之类的，” Steve开始说，为了不让自己的手指颤抖，他把手机按得离自己的耳朵更近了一些。“所以别在意了。我只是……我们很久没有，呃……”  
  
“当然。” Bucky回答。Steve顿时忍不住松了口气。  
  
“棒极了，” Steve吸着气，像个傻瓜似得冲空气露出满面喜色。“那——那真是棒极了。我会呃……那我订7点的？”  
  
“七点听上去再好不过了，Steve。” Bucky轻轻地说。  
  
“太好了，那我们家里见。” Steve认同道。  
  
“家里见。” Bucky附和说。Steve终于有一回能感觉到兴奋和一丝自信了，于是他没多想便说出了口，“我爱你，Buck。”  
  
Bucky发出一道压抑住的声响，这让Steve的心渴望自己不是只能听到他的声音，而是能在他的身旁。  
  
“我也爱你，Stevie。”  
  
在那之后没多久，电话就被挂断了，Steve差点朝空气猛击拳头，但还是勉强抑制住了自己，好好吃完午饭。他感觉轻飘飘的，又惊又喜，心狂跳不止，掌心出着汗，嘴咧得太开以至于脸都开始发痛。等休息时间结束，他便意气风发地走到Natasha的桌边。  
  
“我刚刚约我丈夫出去，”他兴高采烈地宣布。“他答应了。”  
  
Natasha看上去既无动于衷又替他骄傲，一种她独有的表情。  
  
“干得好，Steve。”  
  
他说不清这是不是句讽刺。  
  
***  
  
Bucky有着糟糕的一天。  
  
在一场名为早饭的灾难之后，他给自己弄了碗麦片，花了一个小时的时间试图写作并取得了零成果，因为他总是一次又一次盯着那份愚蠢的文件。他不得不回电话给他的妹妹并解释，不，他还没有告诉Steve他想要离婚，不，Becca，他不想要她过来亲自告诉Steve这件事。  
  
接着，又开始盯着那份该死的文件，他哭了足有半个小时，因为操他妈的，他还是爱Steve爱到发疼。可他爱Steve这从来不是问题。在见到他的那一秒起他就爱上他了，爱得太深也爱得太快。他期待着那份爱意会迅速地燃烧殆尽，但它从未停止。Bucky从没相信过灵魂伴侣或是人生真爱之类的概念，但他爱着Steve，用尽自己的每一片灵魂。  
  
问题在于，Steve不会回以他同样的爱。  
  
现在Bucky可以确信，在某一时刻Steve曾经爱过他。他们在一起的最初几个月如梦似幻，而正是那让Bucky骗自己相信了这就是他的幸福快乐童话结局。让他以为他和Steve之间会一直有着这样的魔力，到他们共度完余生。他基本确信，Steve在向他求婚和度蜜月时肯定还爱着他，但自那之后起，一切都开始逐渐褪色。爱意褪成温情，温情又化为认同，直到最后Steve几乎不能忍受和他共处一室。Bucky花了很多时间试图向自己否认正在发生的一切，但那最终只导致他四个月前在他妹妹家门前的台阶上崩溃，意识到他人生的挚爱只是勉强能容忍他的存在。两个月后，他第一次见了离婚律师。  
  
Steve是个完美，高尚，善良而有同情心的人，所以Bucky明白不管Steve有多恨他，他都不会提出离婚。不管Steve有多么不快乐，他都永远不会想要伤害Bucky，然后这个完美的傻瓜就会沉默着忍受直到世界尽头，而不是做些什么，不管是离婚还是出轨还是其他任何举动。因此，作为Bucky有多么真切而深沉地爱着他丈夫的最后一项证明，他自行准备好了一切。在Steve不在场的状况下尽可能地和律师计划好了这次离别，起草好所有的文件，Steve只需签字，之后就可以离开，重新变得快乐。唯一剩下的，就是找到恰当的时机告诉他这件事。  
  
接着Steve向他提出了一个约会。  
  
在挂了电话之后，Bucky还是盯着自己的手机看了好几分钟，他奇怪地感到兴奋。Steve约他出去，两年以来的第一次。Steve说他爱他，差不多也是两年来的第一次。  
  
他让自己学会了对Steve放手，尽全力让自己忍受这压垮人的痛苦，承认Steve不再爱他。但只不过是零星的一点火花，他的大脑里就又充满了期待与兴奋，满是他会有第二次机会的想法……然后他突然意识到了自己在做什么。  
  
Steve不再爱他了。他以为自己已经把这个念头往脑海里塞得足够深，但显然那还不够，只用一通电话的时间，他就又开始了自欺欺人。  
  
他把手机放上厨房吧台，跌坐到地板上，用额头抵着膝盖，他在三个小时内第二次哭了。这次的感觉更加痛苦。  
  
他把自己弄干净，试图做些什么结果却又是徒劳无功，还弄倒了半品脱冰淇淋。他给自己穿上一件黑衬衫和一条紧身裤，理了理他的头发，然后又回去盯着那份离婚协议。  
  
最后，在Steve回家的几分钟前，他把那份文件塞进了自己桌子的抽屉里，脑海中一个酷似Becca的声音在责骂着他，如此之快就选择了回头。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Steve Rogers和Bucky想象的不一样。抛开他们那可以说令人震惊，但绝非是使人不快的初遇不谈，每当Bucky觉得他知道Steve接下来要做什么时，他的预想很快就会被证明是错的。Bucky以为他们之间会是一次迅速的一夜情，会让他的妹妹第二天早上嘲笑或者骂他的那种。但在双方数次灼热的眼神交流之后，Steve似乎满足于浅尝辄止。Bucky没想到Steve会真的坐在那里看他跳舞，但他真的那么做了，还全程一脸傻笑。当Steve像个绅士般将他送回房间时，Bucky不确定自己为什么会感到惊讶，但Steve没有选择进去，而只是在Bucky的额头上落下一个纯洁的吻，然后脸红极了地向他道晚安。_  
  
_现在他放弃尝试理解这一切。Steve Rogers在他的房门上留下一张纸条，说和他在木板路上见，而Bucky去了，因为这家伙又甜蜜又性感，昨晚还让他开怀大笑。_  
  
_这感觉像是某部甜腻爱情电影里的场景，在细白闪烁的沙滩边漫步，舒缓的海浪，温暖却不炎热的阳光，万里无云的天空。这很俗套，是那种Becca会喜欢，而Bucky只会翻白眼的场景，但Bucky却正乐在其中。和Steve聊天很有趣，在室外摇曳的棕榈树下脚趾陷在沙子里的感觉也很棒。他真的很爱听Steve说话，聊他的母亲，他的朋友，他在会计事务所的工作，但他更爱和Steve说话，对方看起来总是无比渴望能了解一切有关Bucky的事，只要他愿意讲。_  
  
_倒不是说Bucky过去和男人或者女人的交往经历有多差……好吧，确实挺糟糕。倒也不是他只能吸引烂人，而是说他总有一种自毁的天性，除非Becca向他指出，否则总是不能及时意识到他的感情关系变得有多糟糕，而那时一切问题都已经被甩到了他脸前。重点在于，能够和某个足够贴心到为他开门，对他咕哝了半天的自己妹妹的事看起来也真的关心的人在一起，这感觉很好。这大概也是为什么，当他们快要走回酒店时，他会转头对Steve说，“所以你还会再吻我吗，还是说那事只有一次？”_  
  
_哪怕只是为了看到Steve惊慌失措的表情，这问题也值了。_  
  
_“哦……哦，我只是……好吧，我不想事先就假定些什么。我的意思是，我第一次时真不该那么做的，没提前得到你的允许之类……我之前是想……”_  
  
_“Steve，你还没回答我的问题，” Bucky温和地打断他，脸上带着微笑。“这是个只需要回答’会’或者’不会’的问题。”_  
  
_“我，呃……会。我会再吻你的。好吧，也不全是；我本来打算让你先这么做，当然了那是假设你想的话。我的意思是，如果你不想的话我就不会做，不会像上次那样，你知道的，因为我真的感觉——”_  
  
_Bucky又一次打断了他，这次是通过抓着Steve的衣领把他往下拽，替他回答了这个问题。如果有什么事是和Steve聊天一样棒的，那就是吻他。_  
  
***  
  
他和Bucky住在一起。他们住在一起整整两年了，可当Steve停好自己的车踏上门前台阶时，还是感觉自己的双腿发颤。他不知道自己在紧张些什么。Bucky已经答应了。看在上帝的份上他们都结婚了。然而他依旧紧张，而且不知为何，对于这顿晚餐半是极度的恐惧，半是热切的期待。  
  
现在可无法回头了，至少Steve是这么告诉自己的。他笨拙地打开门锁，穿过门厅走进他们的客厅，Bucky正在那里用着他的笔记本电脑。Steve尴尬地清了清喉咙，在Bucky抬起头时露出一个尽可能自信的笑容。当他们的视线交汇时，他却感到一阵战栗，伴随着一种不舒服的畏缩感，他意识到自己已经不记得上一次这样和Bucky对视而不是立刻移开视线是什么时候的事了。  
  
Bucky的眼睛很美，他注意到这点。他的胸口发闷，他怎么会让自己不记得。  
  
Bucky正期待地看着他，Steve使劲摆脱这种越发沮丧的状态，对了，在分心之前他正准备说些什么。  
  
“嘿，呃，订的是七点的，” 他宣布。“所以……呃，我去准备一下。”  
  
“当然。” Bucky慢慢地说。他的声音跟电话里听起来一样有些沙哑，Steve想问问是怎么回事，但他不知道如何在不让自己难堪的情况下开口。于是他就和过去两年所做的一样，一言不发地离开了房间，同时为自己的行为感到恶心。  
  
在他们必须为了去餐馆而出门之前，还有半小时的时间，Steve不知道该怎么办。他花了尽可能长的时间准备，即便他费了比自己应该花来得更长的时间在衣柜里翻找，想要找到合适的那件衣服，但穿个衬衫裤子终究还是没那么难。他站在楼梯的顶端，低头注视着客厅里依旧在用着笔记本的Bucky，他看上去很美。Steve一心只想能回到过去，回到那个他可以直接走进房间，坐在Bucky身旁，然后……做些什么，随便做什么，做一个比他现在这样要好得多的丈夫的曾经。  
  
他希望他能回到过去，改变所有这一切。他站在楼梯边浪费了几分钟的时间，想象着他会改变的那些事。他会让他们的蜜月期比Bucky所建议的来得更长。他不会一回到工作就去执行那个两月长的卧底任务。去他妈的九头蛇，去他妈的神盾局通讯中断规则。他会把多的时间拿来休假，拿来呆在家里，呆在Bucky身边。用搂搂抱抱或者直接做爱搅得他不能工作，每天都给他做晚餐，上床之前一起看电视，问问他现在正在写什么项目，或者是如何度过的这一天。  
  
他从白日梦中惊醒，他的胸口因为它的散去而发疼，但他同时也有了走下楼梯去的勇气。还不算太晚。他可以和Bucky一起改变这一切，变得更好，让那些他想要但没能让他们拥有的事真正发生。他大步走进客厅，如果Bucky脸上惊讶的表情能代表任何事的话，他也许有那么一点的过于热情。  
  
“我，呃，准备好了。” 他温和地微笑着宣布。接着平静地走过去，坐在沙发上Bucky旁边。没有近到可以接触，但比之前更近。  
  
“是啊，我看出来了。” Bucky小心地回应道。  
  
“是啊……好吧。呃，你饿了吗？” Steve问。他没准备好面对这个，他开始后悔这一切。  
  
“有一点吧我猜。” Bucky回答，他看上去疲惫不堪。  
  
“我饿极了。我们上一次去这个地方还是……”  
  
“十八个月前。” Bucky轻声说，他的眼睛立刻回到了电脑屏幕上。  
  
操。  
  
Steve之前为自己树立的所有希望与信心顿时烟消云散。当然了，他挑了那个地方。“他们的地方”。  
  
他们在那里进行了第一次约会。他在那里求婚。而十八个月前他们在那里过了结婚纪念日，那时事情看起来仍稍有希望，而不是像现在这样日复一日的挣扎。那时一切都还好，只不过正开始走下坡路。Steve当时不知道该说些什么，不知道该怎么和Bucky谈谈，因为他工作的原因几乎都见不到他。之后的那个结婚纪念日，Steve给他买了花和卡片，但接着一切就已经太晚了。他们基本不再交谈，在家里试图躲开对方，再没去过“他们的餐馆”，或者其他任何餐馆，甚至大多数时候，不再一同吃晚餐。  
  
在那么多可以选的地方里，他偏偏选了这家。  
  
氛围现在变得又紧张又沉重，Steve感到如此挫败，以至于一句话都没想着再说。Bucky合上他的电脑站了起来。  
  
“我去把这个放好，然后我们就可以走了。” 他将电脑抱在自己胸前宣布道。  
  
“是啊，当然行。” Steve轻微地点头表示同意。他也站了起来，在转过身去前飞快地瞥了Bucky一眼。“我，呃，在车那边等你。”  
  
他不记得自己上一次和Bucky坐在同一辆车里是什么时候了。他不记得自己上一次和Bucky做任何事是什么时候了。那份闷痛又回到他的胸口里，但和灰心丧气相比，这次他感到的更多是一种坚定。  
  
他可以改变这一切。他只需要为其努力。  
  
***  
  
Bucky气得要命。他不清楚自己是什么时候弄明白的，但他最终意识到了发生的是什么事，而现在他火冒三丈。  
  
那家餐馆，Steve焦虑不安的行为，试图和他闲聊的举动，一切都说得通了。  
  
Steve要提出离婚。  
  
他真的要这么做了。Bucky观察了几个月的时间，看Steve会不会有任何考虑的迹象，什么都没有。可现在突然地他就要这么做了，而Bucky气得不行。  
  
他不清楚自己为什么会这样。也许这和他在律师办公室的卫生间里多到令人痛苦的崩溃次数有关，和他因为Steve无法正视他的眼睛而感到挣扎的无数个日子有关，和他痛苦而又尴尬地想要提起离婚这事的每一刻有关，包括这个早晨。  
  
在这么久没有出去约会之后，Steve将要带他去一间高档餐厅，让他坐下，然后平静地说出诸如“这不怪你，Buck，这都是我的错”，或者其他同样虚假又矫情的话，这一事实让Bucky坐如针毡。他没想过Steve是会做出这种事的人，他随时都可以结束这一切，却脸上装作一切没事，吊着他这么久。因此他现在是火冒三丈又精疲力尽，他用眼神扫过这家餐馆，看向几个出口，还有那些将不得不旁观这一整场戏的陌生人。  
  
在他们走去桌子的路上，Steve一直在尴尬地蠕动着。  
  
坐的还是“他们的桌子”。那张他们将近三年前坐过的桌子，当时Steve也在尴尬地蠕动着，因为他的口袋里装着一枚戒指。  
  
作为一个作家，他对这完整的轮回感到欣赏。作为Bucky，他他妈气得要命。Steve为他拉开椅子，他脸颊微红，还带着胆怯的微笑。  
  
Bucky暂时性地回以笑容，坐下来抓过桌上的菜单。他匆匆扫过菜品选择，主要是为了确认这菜单仍旧是之前的那本，因为他已经知道自己想要点的是什么。  
  
“所以，” Steve清了清喉咙开口。Bucky没从菜单上抬起头来。他确信对方就要摊牌了，而他需要抓住点什么做支撑。“你今天过得怎么样？”  
  
“呃……” 他抬起头回答着，稍微有些惊讶，也稍微有点失望。“还好，我猜。” 好吧，实际上他今天的状况和还好恰恰相反，但Bucky不太能有办法告诉Steve这点。  
  
“工作怎么样？” Steve继续问。Bucky有种今晚无法逃避的感觉。他不清楚这是为什么。如果Steve真要离开他的话，时髦晚餐，寒暄闲聊还有所有这些他们好几年都没做过的事有什么意义？  
  
“还好，” 他重复着。“今天没做太多事。基本还是老一套。”  
  
“如果你想聊聊的话，我就在这儿，” Steve主动说，立刻振作起来，身体前倾，眼神明亮。“这总是能帮助到你的，你知道，在……呃。” Steve的热切去得和来时一样快，他意识到了这句话的下半截是什么。  
  
在我们分崩离析之前。在我们不再互相说话之前。在我们开始躲避对方之前。在我们放弃之前。在我不再爱你之前。  
  
Bucky试图让自己看起来很平静，他希望自己的尝试是成功的。或者最起码，能比Steve成功一些，因为对方看上去张口结舌、脸颊通红而又如此心碎。  
  
“我只是，呃……靠，呃，抱歉，我不是想……我的意思是，只是……你可以呃，和我聊聊，如果你想的话。” Steve语无伦次地试图弥补。  
  
曾经有个时候，Bucky对Steve是如此地了解，以至于不论何时他都可以只凭观察手势和语调，就看出他的丈夫脑袋里在想些什么。而现在，看向桌子对面坐立难安，垂下头去的Steve，他却完全不明白这是怎么一回事。  
  
他还是在等着那份最后通牒。等着那个d打头*的词被说出来，等着他最后的一丝希望消失。他不知道Steve在等些什么，在玩什么游戏，但是看着他如此挣扎苦恼的模样，他决定不管他在玩些什么自己都要奉陪下去。如果他不能替代Steve做结束一切的那个人，起码他也能把这事弄得容易一些。  
（译注：“离婚”的英文“divorce”为d打头。）  
  
“你确定要我解释整个经过吗？” Bucky警告说。“那可要花好一会儿时间。”  
  
Steve看上去是如此感激于自己能这沮丧状态中解脱，以至于Bucky心底也多了一丝愉快。如果他不再能让Steve感到幸福，起码还能做到这个。  
  
“我确定。” Steve坚持道，身体向桌前倾去，抓住了Bucky的手。他费尽全力才能不因惊讶而颤抖。上一次Steve握住他的手或者做任何类似的举动是什么时候，他已经不能准确记得了，但很显然不是最近。“我真的，真的想知道，Buck。”  
  
Steve似乎意识到了自己在做什么，匆匆看向他覆上Bucky的手。看上去又一次地窘迫不安，他开始向后靠去，但Bucky充分确定没有某种安慰的话他根本撑不过这顿晚餐，于是他紧紧地回握，固定住了Steve的手。Steve看上去很惊讶，但也很高兴，而Bucky正想着在这么久都没和Steve谈论过自己的任何项目后，现在该从何说起。  
  
“好吧，呃，我该从最开始说吗？” Bucky向他确认。  
  
“好啊，当然行，如果你想的话。你知道吗？只要你愿意怎么样都可以。我听着呢。”  
  
***  
  
当甜点送上来时, Steve整个人都心满意足。他爱听Bucky说话，爱看着他解释自己正写的故事里那些错综复杂的细节时整个人变得多么生气勃勃。他的眼睛睁大而闪亮，嘴角向上翘起。他依旧有些拘谨、疲倦以及困惑，尤其是当Steve催促着他往下说时，但渐渐地，他说起话来越发自然舒适，甚至露出了些许笑容。Steve不记得他上一次感觉这么棒是什么时候了。他爱听Bucky说个不停，不论他说的是自己正在写的故事还是和出版商进行的争执。他爱惊叹于Bucky的才华横溢。他爱给Bucky尽可能地提供建议，或者向他保证他的作品一点也不糟糕，或者做一切能让他脸上露出那种惊喜微笑的事。他爱Bucky。  
  
主菜上到一半时，Bucky开始问起了他的事。（食物端上来时Steve不情愿地松开了Bucky的手好让他们俩能开始吃晚餐，但他的掌心整晚都还沉浸在那份感觉里。）一般都是在这里他的舌头开始打结。他恨向Bucky撒谎，尤其是因为Bucky总是能一眼看透他，且会由于觉得Steve对他不够信任或者有所隐瞒而闷闷不乐。但与此同时，Steve没法告诉Bucky神盾局的事，或者他每晚回家时的沮丧或者愉快到底是因为什么。说实话，这就是一切开始的原因。他会去执行时长以周为计的任务，不能打电话回家，甚至最后也没法向Bucky给出足够好的理由解释自己为什么不接电话。然后Bucky会生气，但从来不会大吵大嚷，他只会从眼底露出悲伤的表情，接着在Steve刚回来的几天之内不和他讲话。  
  
这一次他不会再犯同样的错误了。Steve没有试图撒谎或者转移话题，而是绞尽脑汁想出任务之外发生的有趣的事，最后他讲了Natasha和Sam的咖啡机争夺战，还有Clint把脑袋卡在电梯门里的那一次。  
  
Bucky的笑声和Steve记忆中的一样完美。  
  
当他们离开时，Bucky的微笑和那几杯红酒给了Steve足够多的信心，在他们穿过停车场时，他伸手握住了Bucky的手。Bucky看向他，用……某种Steve希望自己能读懂的眼神。Bucky没有甩开他的手，所以Steve什么也没说，只是握着他的手，呼吸着秋日清洌的空气。  
  
回去路上车里的安静没有出发时那么尴尬，而是舒适且温暖。Steve真的很怀念这样的感觉，还有家、安全和幸福的味道。他想找个办法再约Bucky出去，但不想听起来是邀请自己的丈夫进行第二次约会。  
  
这基本不太可能，第二次将车开进私人车道时Steve这么想着。但他会尽可能快地想出方法来再做一次这样的事。他不敢相信几个小时之前自己还在害怕于和Bucky共进晚餐。  
  
一个半成功的约会就让Steve感觉自己站在了世界之巅，这差不多算得上是令人尴尬了。它甚至都不能说是进展很成功，但他就是感觉很……开心，以一种他很久没感受过的方式。  
  
再次身处Bucky身边的微醺感，在之后他会将其归结于这个。因为这么做无疑是太早了，但当他们许久以来又一次肩并肩走上楼梯之后，Steve在走廊中间伸出了手。他将一只手臂环过Bucky的腰，另一只手落在Bucky的脸颊上，轻轻地，怀有希冀地向前倾去，征询许可，或者也许是在寻求确认，确认他心底新生的是一份信得过的希望。  
  
随着Steve的靠近，Bucky的眼睛睁大，然后又猛地闭上了。亲吻Bucky是他两年来吸进的第一缕新鲜空气。他没法相信自己竟能满足于没有它而活着。这是一个极其纯洁的吻，只是他的嘴唇轻轻拂过Bucky的而已，但它的感觉就像是回家。  
  
当他抽离时，Bucky正盯着他，像条鱼一样大张着嘴。Steve神采飞扬地微笑着，向后退了一步。  
  
“我们床上见。” 他说完就走进了卧室里。倚靠在阖着的浴室门上，不知过了几秒还是几分钟，他抬头朝天花板露出微笑。也许这还不算太晚。  
  
***  
  
他站在走廊的中间，盯着关上的浴室门，双嘴大张，可这一切并不能帮助Bucky理解现在这到底是他妈的怎么一回事。于是他费了很大力气合上自己的嘴巴，深吸一口气，然后走进他们的卧室里。  
  
他坐在床沿上，一只手抹过自己的脸，拼命地想要整理好思绪。Steve吻了他。更有甚者，在那之前Steve和他说话了，告诉他自己工作上的事，用糟糕的笑话让他开怀大笑，且没有提出离婚。  
  
他丈夫和一个外星人交换了身体。这是唯一说得通的解释。这绝对是唯一的解释。Bucky想不出除此之外还有任何理由能让Steve表现得像……不管这是什么样。就好像他们又回到了谈恋爱的时候。就好像……一切都从未改变。  
  
Bucky想得越多，就越是感觉难受。有什么事不对。肯定是有什么事不对。他只是不知道是什么事，或者该如何应对。  
  
浴室里正有着淋浴的水声，所以Bucky只剩下几分钟的时间了，而他可不能在Steve出来时正精神崩溃到一半。  
  
他站了起来，感觉到双腿正在颤抖着。他走向自己的书桌，打开最下面的抽屉，将那一叠离婚协议从它的底部抽出来。  
  
不像今天早上压在他肩上时那般沉重，现在它们在他手中是令人安慰的存在。也许是因为它们代表着不久之前，那时事情都还有迹可循。  
  
他又深吸了一口气，然后将它们再次放到一边。他脑海深处有一个微小的声音对他说，也许他不再用得着它们了，但他立刻粉碎了这个想法。他已经花了太长时间来否定自己和Steve间的问题。他不能因为这小小的一件事就让自己的进展退回数个月之前。  
  
这已经太迟了。连在卧室里转悠，换睡衣准备睡觉的时候，他都能感觉到希望正在暗中滋长着。也许这还不算太晚。他可以再次赢回Steve，他们可以回到曾经。他想要制止自己，但等当他躺到床上去时，需要竭力阻止的是自己满脸的笑容。  
  
几分钟后，Steve也悄然移到了床上，Bucky这次没有像他通常会做的那样装做已经睡着，他把伪装推到一边，静静等着。果然，Steve温柔地将一只手臂覆在他的身上，轻轻地将他拉向自己的胸前。他整晚都有着同样的犹豫不决，但Bucky向后依偎进了他的臂弯。  
  
Steve有一段时间没这样抱过他了。不是紧贴着床沿，希望着自己不会夜半时无意碰到Steve的身体，而是在床的中央放松地躺着，这几乎成了一种陌生的感觉。  
  
Bucky觉得喉咙发紧，但决定今晚不会再哭了，尤其不能是因为某样如此好的事。  
  
“Steve，” 他耳语着，因为只要再响一点他的声音就会把他出卖。“我，呃，今天晚上很开心。”  
  
Steve将另一只手也环过Bucky的腰间，将他拉得更近。“我也是，Buck。” 他低语回去。“我们该……我们该再做一次这种事？”  
  
“是啊，” Bucky同意道，尽管他的脑袋里警铃正响起。“那听起来不错。”  
  
他能感觉到Steve的微笑。“晚安，Buck。”  
  
“晚安，Stevie。”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky从很长一段时间来最好的一次睡眠中醒来，有一只温暖的手正拨去他额前的头发。Steve坐在他床前，脸上全是微笑，而Bucky感觉……心满意足。  
  
“早上好。” Steve说，Bucky立刻就投降了，他坐起身来，将Steve向下拉好给他一个吻。  
  
“早上好。” 在这个吻结束后，Bucky回应道。Steve看上去开心极了。  
  
“早上好。” Steve似梦似醒地说。Bucky露出一个微笑，试图让自己不要笑得太开。“哦对！我给你做了早餐！” Steve转过身去，从床头柜上端过一个托盘，将它轻轻放在Bucky的腿上。Bucky没法控制自己，他的视线在Steve和托盘之间转个不停。  
  
这就好像掉进了兔子洞，每一秒他都可能会醒来，回到他那个这些事不会发生的现实世界里。  
  
“今天是我生日吗？”Bucky挑起一边眉毛问。  
  
“嗯，不是。” Steve说，用手揉着自己的后颈。“我只是…你知道，觉得你会喜欢。”  
  
“我确实喜欢。” Bucky向他保证。  
  
“好的，太棒了。” Steve松了口气。他站起身来准备离开，但Bucky可没打算如此。  
  
“你要去哪儿？” 他问，一边抓住他的手臂。“你不可能真的指望我一个人把这么多煎饼全吃光吧。”  
  
“噢。” Steve回应，他看上去半是内疚半是愉快。  
  
“过来，”他命令道，拍了拍床上自己身边的位置。Steve爬了过去，动作缓慢但脸上带着灿烂笑容，就好像他力图让自己显得不那么急切。Steve靠着床头板坐下，和他之间的距离不够近到让他们俩互相碰触，但足够让Bucky感受到他散发出来的热量。Steve热得像个火炉。这大概也是为什么Bucky昨晚能睡得那么好。  
  
Bucky开始吃第一块煎饼时，Steve看起来似乎只要能看他吃就已经满足，于是Bucky特地将一些食物推向他。他们在吃早餐中的过程中基本没说话，仍有一点尴尬，但没有昨天早晨，或者之前的任何一个早晨时他们所有的那种沉重和压抑。整体来说气氛还是轻松的，哪怕算不上舒适，也说不上难熬。Bucky对此已经很满足。  
  
或者至少，在Steve开始欲言又止地瞥他之前他是满足的。他还是不太确定自己和Steve之间是怎么一回事，但他已经决定了尽可能地享受它。没想到它会这么快就结束，不过那也有道理。如果Steve想要离婚的话，他不会在公开场合说出来。他会希望Bucky感到舒适，独自呆着，且在一个安全的地方。而他在说出来之前对Bucky的态度也会极尽温柔，因为他很可能感到内疚。  
  
非常有Steve作风的一件事。  
  
Bucky感觉自己的胃搅作一团，但和煎饼无关。他无视自己体内的这种感觉，向后靠着，尽力不让自己拉下脸，等着那句话的到来。  
  
“那么……你今天忙吗？” Steve问？“有没有工作之类的事？”  
  
昨天被彻底浪费了，他几乎什么也没做，但除非Bucky能解释为什么，否则他就不能告诉Steve这点，好吧，他显然没法解释为什么。  
  
“是啊，有一点，” 他冷淡地耸了耸肩承认，“怎么了？”  
  
‘“好吧，我之前是在想，你知道，我今天不是很忙，如果你今天有空的话我们可以……那个，我们还没追完《公园与游憩》*。”  
（译注——《公园与游憩》：一部喜剧电视剧集。）  
  
这个提议实在是没头没尾，Bucky感觉晕乎乎的。他们上一次看《公园与游憩》还是一年多一点前。他们当时会看它，是因为沉默地坐在一起比互相交谈来得容易些，而且有点声响会相对不那么尴尬。可接着Steve就没了那么多空闲时间，或者是他假装不再有空闲时间，每个周末不是在办公室里就是在出公差，要么就是被派去做些耗时过久的差事。Bucky没提出反对意见由他去了，但自己追完了最后三季，就好像是某种苦涩的复仇。  
  
不过也是因为那个剧真挺好看。  
  
Bucky还是在等着最后通牒的来临，Steve这么多年逐渐缺席的刺痛依旧萦绕在他心间，但他还是歪起嘴角开起了玩笑。“只有 _你_ 没追完《公园与游憩》而已。”  
  
Steve看起来像被背叛了。但也像是在忍住不要微笑。Bucky需要费点力气才能让自己不大笑出声。  
  
如果是在其他情况下，Bucky大概会痛恨和Steve谈论离婚这件事，但在现在这一刻，一切似乎都令人惊讶地没有关系了。Steve给他端来早饭，带他出去晚餐。在惊慌和无措之外，他依旧能感受到希望，他打算享受所剩的每一秒。  
  
因此，当Steve用距自己最近的枕头轻轻地打他，用过度戏剧化的愤怒口气说着，“你怎么能这样？”时，Bucky没有解释自己提前追完剧的动机然后毁掉这一刻，他只是向后靠去，纵声大笑。  
  
****  
  
Steve有任务在身。表面来看，他似乎是在享受着他们的Netflix*补剧马拉松，他的确是在这么做，但他的心思正完全放在别的事上。Bucky距他有一个沙发坐垫之远。昨天是个很好的开始，但Steve想靠得更近，想让裂缝再合拢一些。  
（译注——Netflix：美国极其流行的视频网站，每月交固定会费后就可以看库存的大量电影电视剧。）  
  
他打了个夸张的呵欠，把自己的手臂搭在沙发靠背上。Bucky似乎没有注意到，他的眼神正牢牢固定在电视屏幕上，脸上带着一丝笑容。Steve认为这算是个胜利，手臂搭在那里不动了。  
  
半集之后，他将腿和Bucky一样搭在了咖啡桌上，两条腿稍微向右偏了几寸。他等了几分钟时间，然后对剧情发表了几句挖苦，那让Bucky笑得更开心了一点。接着他迅速地，漫不经心地向右靠去，伸展着自己的双腿。Bucky因屏幕上的一个笑话而开怀大笑，转头看向他，眼神闪亮，Steve感觉自己的心怦怦直跳。Bucky太美好了，上帝啊，Steve希望自己能永远珍惜他。Bucky热切地看着他，就好像在确认他有没有看懂这个笑话，Steve也朝他露出笑容。  
  
Steve很耐心，或者说当他需要的时候可以变得很耐心，所以他等了整整一集才向Bucky的方向再挪动了一点。他已经在Bucky身边的那个沙发垫上了，他们肩膀之间的距离只剩下了半尺。他感觉自己万分愉快，将放弃的念头抛在了脑后。他正和Bucky坐在同一座沙发上。他们正分享同一碗零食。即便他们没说多少话，但通常会在他俩之间产生的那种紧张氛围眼下奇迹般地没有出现。Steve几乎就要决定今天是胜利的一天，然后就此打住，放松地看剧了，但他还是有些贪心。  
  
他等屏幕上变换了好几个场景，然后又佯装打了个呵欠，这样他就可以调整自己手臂的位置，让他的手背能拂过Bucky的后背。他表面上看起来还算平静放松，但实际上正心跳加快，手心出汗。他祈祷Bucky正太过于沉浸于剧情，不会注意到这点。  
  
“Steve。” Bucky说，他听起来心烦意乱。Steve感觉自己的心跳停住了，然后是猛地一沉。他用力咽了口唾沫，小心地把手缩回来。不该强行推动事态发展的，他在心底叱责自己的操之过急。事情不可能在一夜之间，只因他带Bucky出去吃了晚餐又做了早饭就全都被解决。  
  
“Steve。” Bucky又说了一遍，这次还伴随着一道叹息。他暂停掉电视剧，Steve做好了因为自己没法把事情做对而被拒绝，他们吵起来，或者面对其他糟糕情况的准备。可他得到的却是Bucky挪搡着移到了他这边来，直到他自己倒回了沙发上。Bucky小声咕哝着，轻柔地躺在他身上，脑袋靠着Steve的肩膀，一只手臂环过他的腰。他们的沙发只勉强有一人宽，说他们现在正挤成一团都算是有所保留了。但是Steve毫不在意，因为Bucky正温暖地，紧紧靠着他。  
  
“你简直没救了，” Bucky叹了口气，但他脸上带着喜爱的笑容，一只手划过Steve的耳畔。“好好看剧。”  
  
Steve有好几秒的时间都还处在震惊的呆滞中，他不可置信地盯着Bucky看。慢慢地，他的大脑开始跟上节奏，他温柔地用手臂回抱Bucky，尽力憋住自己脸上的微笑，把注意力转移回电视上。Bucky下一次大笑时，他能感觉到。  
  
***  
  
Bucky不记得自己上一次为了一件事而逃避和Becca谈话是什么时候了。当时大概还是在大学，很可能是他干了某件糟糕的事又拒绝道歉。他和Becca总是很亲，在重要的事上很少争执，总是粘在一起，总是互相照顾。这也是为什么一想到得把这周末的事告诉她，他就感到害怕，因为她将会告诉他残酷的真相，那就是Bucky自己脑子里那点他能赢回Steve，让一切回到从前的幻想将会被现实摧毁得一干二净。  
  
但他没法永远忽视她，也没法永远忽视现实。  
  
“嘿，大哥哥，很高兴知道你还活着。” Becca开口了，就像那样，Bucky畏缩了一下。  
  
“嘿，Becca，” 他不太情愿地回应道。“抱歉，这个周末挺……奇怪的。”  
  
“你……说了吗？” 她小心翼翼地问。“你告诉他了吗？”  
  
“嗯……没。”  
  
“发生了什么事没有？用不用我打电话给律师？你今天可以和他见个面；我肯定他会有空的。”  
  
“Becca，事情……不是那样的。”  
  
“发生了什么？”  
  
“Steve带我出去吃了晚餐。”  
  
“不好意思，你说什么？”  
  
“Steve和我周五出去约会了。”  
  
“那是什么意思？”  
  
“他中午左右的时候打电话回来，问我想不想出去吃晚餐，然后我们就去了。”  
  
“然后呢？你在那里告诉他了吗？”  
  
“没有。”  
  
“天哪，是不是他……？”  
  
“没有。”  
  
“那为什么不说？”  
  
“我不知道。”  
  
“你当时做了什么？”  
  
“好吧，我们去吃了晚餐，然后他问我工作的事，然后我也问他工作的事，然后他还真的讲了一小会儿。”  
  
“他……有说为什么吗？”  
  
“没有。”  
  
“那你知道是为什么吗？”  
  
“不知道。”  
  
“你为什么不和他谈谈呢？Buck，如果他终于有这么一次和你好好说话了，你为什么不就抓住机会告诉他呢。”  
  
“我以为他会说。”  
  
“但他没说。”  
  
“对。”  
  
“那你为什么不说？”  
  
“我……好吧，我当时不知道该怎么办。我以为出了什么事，我现在还是这么觉得。我只是……”  
  
“Bucky，” Becca发出一声气馁的叹息。“你差点就要做到了，别这样。”  
  
“你在说——？”  
  
“Steve吊着你不放了这么多年。”  
  
“Becca。” 他虚弱地反对着。  
  
“而你花了那么久的时间才意识到这点。可现在你就又要……Bucky，别对自己做出这种事。”  
  
“我什么都没做。”  
  
“那现在就打电话给他，告诉他你想要离婚。”  
  
“Becca，我……”  
  
“别来这套！别搞得像我说错了什么似的。Bucky，你做了好几个月的准备就是为了能终于离开他。两天前你还打算给他那些文件，可现在就……别这样对自己，Bucky。不要只因为一顿晚饭就回头。你只差那么一点就能做到了，你远远值得更好的。老天啊，你绝不能继续忍受他对待你的那种方式——”  
  
“Steve _从没有_ 对我做过不好的事，所以你可以收回那句话了！”  
  
“好吧，但是在这周末之前他也从没对你做过任何好的事！”  
  
“Becca！”  
  
“我知道你爱他，但拜托了，他不值得。”  
  
“别说那种话！”  
  
“Bucky，他不再爱你了！我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉。我知道他对你来说意味着什么，但我也知道你对他意味着什么，而那不是你想要的。他也许是个好人，但他让你经受的那些事……我只希望你能快乐。”  
  
“我很好。”  
  
“不！你不好！天哪，求你别这样！你知道你第一次花了多久才意识到吗？拜托你，别再让我做那种事了。别再让你自己经受那种事了。只是一顿晚饭而已，别让它毁了你所做的一切！我不会坐看你对自己做出这种事！”  
  
“那就别管了！关心你自己的破事去！”  
  
“好！等你发现自己又回到了四个月前的时候，我家的客房可等着！”  
  
他按挂断键的力道太猛，以至于拇指都发痛了。把手机扔向咖啡桌，他将脸埋进手里。  
  
他希望自己会对Becca的行为感到很生气，但他没有。他爱他的妹妹，而且他清楚她说和做的每一件事都是因为她爱他。他还清楚她说的每一件事都是真的。  
  
不，他没有生她的气。他是在生自己的气，因为她说的是对的。只不过是一顿晚饭，还有一个Steve表现得就跟他当初结婚时一样的周末，然后他就又回到了否定一切的状态。他不知道Steve是怎么回事，但Becca是正确的，他不能假装这一切会自己修复如初。  
  
“天哪，我到底在做什么？” 他呼出一口气，喉咙口堵得呛人。他带着点歇斯底里地笑了，眼角开始有湿润的刺痛感。他明白这个周末能维持的时间只有那么长，然后袭来的就会是现实，它会摧毁现在有的这一切。  
  
***  
  
Steve人生中第一次讨厌星期一的到来。通常来说，在一贯无所事事，而最近则是逃避Bucky和他们正分崩离析的关系的一个周末之后，能回到工作中是他巴不得的事。但今天他只希望自己能呆在家里，紧挨在Bucky身边，看着电视，然后一起在他们那不舒服的沙发上入睡，就好像他们昨晚所做的那样。有的时候还是会有些紧张和尴尬，但他们正变得更好，而这只花了他们一个周末的时间。  
  
即使正因为自己和Bucky的进展而感到激动，他却没能从走进办公室的过程中感受到通常会有的那份决心与满足。而每个人似乎都注意到了他看上去有多不乐意。  
  
“这个周末你身上他妈的发生了什么？” Natasha问，又一次入侵他的办公区域。她脸上的嘲弄表情像是在取笑他，但她的眼神显示出了她实际上有多担心。“晚餐怎么样？”  
  
“很棒。” Steve回道，感觉自己的脸上又浮起了想到Bucky时就会露出的那种傻笑。  
  
“那“写好任务报告就是我人生中的更高追求”先生这是怎么了？” 她紧追不放。  
  
“那位先生希望自己现在正在家里。” Steve叹了口气承认。  
  
Natasha不是个容易被吓到的人。实际上，Steve觉得这大概是他第一次从她的脸上看到惊讶的表情。  
  
“你感觉还好吗？” 她问，把一只手放到他的额头上，就好像在检查他有没有发烧。  
  
“停下。” 他抗议着拍开她的手。  
  
“Steve，我和你一起共事十年了，你一次都没说过这句话。连在白俄罗斯我们都差点冻死那次时也没有。你爱这份工作。”  
  
“是啊，可是我更爱我丈夫。”  
  
Natasha咧开了嘴，她的手轻打了一下Steve的后背。  
  
“总算是时候了，” Natasha赞同说。她从他的桌子上跳下来，在他脸颊上落下一个吻。“我为你感到高兴。别搞砸了。”  
  
“我正试着那么做。” Steve表示。Natasha慢悠悠地回到自己的办公桌边。Steve则试着把注意力放回工作上。  
  
他明天一天都要和Clint一起出侦察任务，他现在想把心思放在这件事上。他读了几遍资料，强迫自己集中注意力，因为这会威胁到人们的性命，而他不能毫无准备地去冒险。  
  
他给Clint发了封提醒邮件，过了几次任务流程，想要开始他通常的准备手续，数据库扫描然后深入研究他们可能会遇到的每一个人。但他似乎没法专注在工作上。他的心还在家里，想着能第三次在早上叫醒躺在自己怀里的Bucky，计划着找回他们感情里逐渐消失的那些部分。老天，他只想回家。  
  
午餐时他给Bucky发了短信，因为想不出除了抱怨自己有多想回家之外还能有什么理由打电话给他。于是他问Bucky的写作进行得怎么样，Bucky回了他一堆表情和笑脸，Steve几乎要被爱意与倾慕冲垮，他等了这么久的时间。  
  
在午餐之后的一小时内他看了快有十几次手机。Bucky没再给他发短信，所以Steve就只是脸上带着傻笑，盯着他之前发给他的那条看。  
  
他放弃了专心工作的念头，而只是坐立不安地干些不用动脑子的活，比如整理任务文件，还有检查钟上的时间。他能感觉到这层楼上的其他人难以置信地盯着他看的眼神。他们都习惯了看到他对工作极尽专注，对每一件事严肃认真，对任务准备竭尽全力，总是寻找着新任务，总是想着帮别人忙。但今天Steve就是没法进入那种状态。他有信心明天的任务会顺利完成，所以他放弃了尝试，急不可耐地等着五点钟的到来。  
  
4点45的时候，Steve已经收拾好了自己的东西，焦急地准备到时候尽快冲到他的车边。就在这时，Phil Coulson走到了他的办公室旁，他脸上带着笑容，胳膊下还夹着一份文件。  
  
Phil没有任何问题。Steve喜欢和他一起工作。但现在Phil正堵在他和这一天结束——让他终于可以跑回家到Bucky身边，以确保工作的一天不会让他们刚构建起的这一切消退——之间。所以Steve并不乐于见到Phil。  
  
“今天过得怎么样，Rogers特工？” Phil礼貌地笑着，站在Steve的桌边问。  
  
“过得还行，Coulson。就是恨周一罢了。” Coulson看上去吃了一惊，但继续说了下去。  
  
“好吧，这周末有个任务有空缺，在马德里消灭一个前九头蛇现雇佣兵团伙。”  
  
他把文件递给Steve，说真的，这是个不可能的选择。Steve想要帮助人们，保护人们，阻止恶人做坏事，而他从来没有拒绝过一个任务。但一想到会在一架飞机上，或者倒着时差，或者在行动中过完这个周末，他便退缩了。他现在最不想做的事，就是浪费掉他可以用来和Bucky一起度过的两天半。  
  
“抱歉Coulson，” Steve表示。“我这个周末不太行。得花时间陪我丈夫，你知道的。”  
  
Coulson的眼睛睁大了，他同时还听到了自己那些放弃假装不在偷听的同事们发出的倒抽气声。Steve之前从没拒绝过任务，不管那是周间，周末，假期，生日，还是纪念日。在没有任何明确理由的情况下拒绝这个任务，Steve基本确信他刚刚刷新了整间办公室人的世界观。  
  
“还有，我今天可能得早几分钟走。” 他宣布道，收着自己的东西站起来。“不过祝你有一个美好的夜晚，Coulson。”  
  
Coulson依旧盯着Steve所坐的地方，拿着文件的手支在那里。他穿上他的薄夹克走向电梯，无视着一路上或忧心或惊叹的眼神。他强迫自己向前走去，压下自己想要回去为明天做准备，或者接下那个任务，或者做些让他感觉自己有意义和价值的事的冲动。他把这些念头都放到一边，然后回家。  
  
***  
  
Steve从没在六点半之前回过家。这还是在情况好的时候。这还包括家里的事没变糟之前。他通常会在办公室呆到晚上八点，为了天知道的什么理由工作十二个小时。Bucky曾经等过他，这样他们就可以一起吃晚餐，如果不太累的话之后还可以在客厅看电视。最后他放弃了，因为晚饭时氛围尴尬得他胸口发疼，取而代之的是他会在八点时就上床，因为躲开Steve比在Steve身边要来得容易些。  
  
Bucky以为在五点时打电话给Becca会给他足够的时间，够他先恢复常态然后再因为Steve要或者不要和他吃完饭而惊慌失措。所以他躺在沙发上，裹着一条破烂的旧毯子，哭得丑极了。可接着，他突然听到了Steve钥匙开门的声音。  
  
“靠。” 他哭得打嗝，眼睛飞速扫过房间，看看他能不能躲在什么东西后面。他挣扎着站起来，打算冲去最近的卫生间收拾一下自己。但他的腿被毯子缠住了，最终一下瘫在了地上，夹在沙发和咖啡桌之间，胸腔还因为哭泣而剧烈起伏着。  
  
“操。” 他嘶了一声，在Steve进门时猛地闭上了眼睛。  
  
“Buck？” 他呼唤着走进客厅。然后是更为惊慌的一声，“Bucky？你还——？”  
  
“我没事。” 他坚持说，但他听起来就像刚哭过一场，他也确实是这样。Steve下一秒就到了他身边，手四处乱摆，就好像他不知道该做些什么来帮忙。  
  
“发生了什么？” 他小声而惊恐地问。  
  
“我绊了一跤。” Bucky解释说，他得咬着牙才让自己的呼吸听上去不那么像抽搭声。“我没事。” 他从地上撑起身，转成坐的姿势，试图理好自己的头发。  
  
“Bucky？” Steve重复道。“你是不是在——？”  
  
“我没事。” 他又说了一次，想要让自己的语气狠一些，但他脸上依旧有泪痕，他的语气也听上去泪汪汪的。操，他就是不能让自己好好的。他狠狠地抹去自己脸上湿润的痕迹，坚决不看Steve一眼。  
  
一只温暖的手搭上他的肩膀，犹豫不决但又十分温柔。Steve坐到地板上他的身边，眉毛皱在一起。  
  
“我能不能，呃——？” Steve问，他的手臂环过Bucky，靠过来就好像他想要将他拉得更近。他真不该那么做的，因为Becca说的是那么正确，可他还是几乎直冲进了Steve的臂弯间，双手抓着Steve的衣服攥成拳头，将脸埋上Steve的脖子。他又开始哭了，又响亮又毫无章法，但Steve只是将他抱得更紧了一些，一只手安慰地摩擦着他的脊背。  
  
“嘘，Buck，有我在呢，甜心。没事的，” Steve吸了口气，然后又开始重复一连串安慰的词，紧紧抱着Bucky，直到他开始冷静下来。“你想和我谈谈吗？因为我就在这里，对不对？我就在你身边。不管你想要什么都可以，好吗Bucky？”  
  
他靠着Steve放松下来，抬手用他的衣袖擦了擦脸，然后平复着自己的呼吸。  
  
“你不用这样的，” Bucky对他说。“我很抱歉——”  
  
“嘘，我想要这样，好吗？我就在你身边，Buck。你有什么事都可以告诉我。”  
  
危险的事在于，Bucky感觉到自己开始相信他的话了。Becca是对的，但他还是无法控制自己往回越陷越深，深陷回Steve还有他在他身边时的那种感觉，哪怕他知道那些感觉只是一厢情愿。他太自私了，以至于没法制止自己，于是他就任由Steve抱着他，安慰着他，然后选择放弃。

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_即便这个度假村极尽奢华，餐馆的数量却只有那么多。Bucky和Steve已经去遍了每一家至少两次。假期的时间只有那么长，然后他们就会分道扬镳，自然而然地，他们的关系中有着一种紧迫感。因此，Steve几乎每晚都带他去度假村提供的各个餐厅用晚餐，当他们不得不开始重复去其中的一些地方时，Bucky便装做这是他们重新拥有的第一次。_  
  
 _所有的事都轻松又甜蜜，Bucky爱极了这一切。他爱每晚Steve在餐桌上握住他的手。他爱当他们走回Bucky酒店房间时Steve揽住他的手臂。他爱每天晚上自己能得到的温柔晚安，尽管Steve从不会进门来，这让他有点心烦。_  
  
 _他们现在正走回Bucky的房间，刚又一次在酒店的主餐厅吃过晚餐，他们一周前初遇就是在这里。这是他们第三次去那里了，因为那边的食物很棒，座位之间隔得很近，而Bucky最近发现Steve能让他变成一个多愁善感的傻瓜。_  
  
 _Steve的手臂正环过Bucky的肩膀，Bucky靠向他的方向，享受着温暖与接近。这一切的时间只有那么长，一个声音在Bucky的脑海里毫无帮助地给予提醒。再过三天他的假期就要结束了，但……好吧，他还没来得及告诉Steve。_  
  
 _Steve总是看上去那么开心地微笑倾听谈天，Bucky还没相处合适的方式，可以在不毁了Steve的这片暖意的情况下告诉他。_  
  
 _但他只剩下三天时间了。在那之后这一切就都会结束。他不想它结束，而Steve在晚餐后还是不会走进他的房间。尽管目前为止一切都可以称得上是完美，它们总会有结束的那天，即便Bucky不想要它到来。他不想要Steve在那么短时间里就在他心中激起的那种令人头晕目眩，泛着气泡的感觉消失。他不想要忘记那是什么样的感觉。_  
  
 _Steve领他到门前，转身向他微笑，微微前倾在他嘴上印下一个轻吻，而他还是什么都没说。Steve想要向后退去，但Bucky阻止了他。他知道自己还剩下整整三天，但他还是感到绝望，时间不够，他吻着Steve，就好像时间一点都不剩了一样。Steve心满意足地叹息着，用同样的热情回吻他，接着再次抽身。_  
  
 _他又开始微笑了，这次是温和里还带点慌乱，他向后退了一步。_  
  
 _“明天见，Buck。” 他柔声说，一只手划过Bucky的手臂，从肩头一直到腕间。“我们可以再一起去吃早餐，如果你想的话。”_  
  
 _Bucky点点头，Steve转身打算离开，但Bucky没法再承受下去了。他现在就想要Steve，想要Steve进来，和他共度这一晚，想要在Steve身边醒来，想要在一切变得太晚之前知道那会是什么样的感觉。_  
  
 _“Steve，” Bucky叫他。“我，呃……我周六就要走了。”_  
  
 _“噢，” Steve喘了口气，僵在原地，笑容从他的脸上消失了。天哪，这就是为什么Bucky不想告诉他， Steve常有的那种明快表情此刻正被心碎取代。“噢，我没意识到——”_  
  
 _“Steve……求你别走。” Bucky说，向前去够Steve的手。“我们什么都不用做，我保证。但是……别走。”_  
  
 _“当然，Buck，” Steve立刻走近他回答道。“好，如果你想的话我就不走。周六什么时候？”_  
  
 _“这重要吗？” Bucky苦笑着问。_  
  
 _“我猜不重要。” Steve表示认同，他正皱着眉头，眼睛盯着自己的双脚。_  
  
 _“进来吧。” Bucky拉着Steve的手，打开自己房间的门。_  
  
 _“我们之后还，呃，会联系的，对吧？” Steve问，他紧握住Bucky的手，跟随他走进房间。_  
  
 _“Steve，如果我们不联系的话我可是会生气的。” Bucky挖苦地说，Steve的脸上又开始有了一点点微笑。_  
  
*  
  
Steve开始爱上了他的闹钟。这挺奇怪的，真的会有人爱上在早晨一个荒唐的时间点叫他们起床的机械噪音吗？  
  
相比于爱上闹钟，也许他更多地是爱上了早晨本身。最近一段时间里的早晨都棒极了，哪怕Steve讨厌为了工作离开时也一样。  
  
在伸出一只手，胡乱摸索着按掉他手机上的“稍后提醒”按钮后，Steve差不多就清醒了，但他还是钻回被子底下，再一次把Bucky拉向他。Bucky，本该也一样被闹钟那嘹亮而扰人的尖叫吵醒，咕哝了几句，但依旧是睡意占上风。Steve让自己沉浸在这份温暖而舒适的感觉里，因为他得靠它们来撑过这一天。柔软的床单，毛茸茸的睡衣，还有温暖而满足地靠着他胸膛的Bucky，他让自己记住这些感觉。Bucky轻微的鼾声，平静的胸口起伏都让他不忍释手。Steve想要让时间停滞在这一时刻，享受这份悠长的平静，和胸口的那份温暖，他终于又能感受到这种感觉了，而这次他绝对会好好珍惜。  
  
等闹钟第二次响时，Bucky更大声地呻吟抱怨起来，Steve则收拾好了自己。他的嘴唇纯洁而又甜蜜地轻拂过Bucky的脖子，这一刻终究是要过去了，他坐起身来，彻底关掉自己的闹钟。在自己丈夫的前额和脸颊上又种下几个吻，他温柔地摇晃着他。  
  
“Buck，十分钟后吃早餐。” 他宣布道，得到的回应是一声不满的呻吟。Steve忍不住露出微笑，爬下床去，任由Bucky四仰八叉地躺在床上，后者已经半醒了，但依旧满怀重回睡眠怀抱的欲望。  
  
Steve的厨艺很糟糕，但如果一定要说他做的饭里有哪一项接近平均水准的话，那肯定是早饭。所以他让Bucky得以多睡几分钟，开始做自己不太常烤焦的两样东西，鸡蛋和吐司，同时他也没忘了尽可能快地开煮咖啡。  
  
咖啡刚好，Bucky就步履沉重地走下了楼梯，时间把控之精准，好像他能闻到味道似的。他眼睛半闭着蹒跚走向橱柜，拿出两个马克杯，将它们都装满咖啡。Steve基本确信他这会儿还在睡着，但对方拿着两杯咖啡走向了炉子变的Steve，整个人紧紧贴上Steve的后背，将其中一杯递给了他。  
  
“谢了，Buck。” Steve说，向后依偎着他的丈夫，抿了一口咖啡。  
  
“嗯，不谢。” 他咕哝道，在喝下了许多杯咖啡中的第一口后，Steve觉得对方现在醒得差不多了。  
  
他们就那样站着，Bucky从背后抱着他，下巴靠在Steve的肩膀上，直到Steve小心地从平底锅里取出煎好的鸡蛋。他们坐下时，不再是面对面，而是肩并着肩，在情况特别好的那些日子里，还会坐同一张椅子。没有尴尬的沉默，只有静谧的舒适，或者说Bucky半睡半醒的呢喃，或者说对他今天计划所展开的轻松谈论。  
  
Steve拖到不能再拖时才选择离开，而当他真的必须得走时，又多花了好几分钟的时间在一个柔软、充满希望而又带着不情愿的离别吻上。有的时候，Bucky不得不把Steve直接推出门去。  
  
三周过去了，Steve从未如此之深地坠入爱河。  
  
*  
  
Bucky三周没跟他的妹妹讲过话了。他痛恨这样，但不打算道歉。  
  
他知道自己挺混蛋的，Becca陪他度过了整整两年的起起落落，现在他却这样和她冷战。老天呐，他从没像现在这么希望能和她聊聊，尤其是在最近发生的这些事后。但是，好吧，Barnes们总是固执的，Bucky拒绝道歉，而Becca也拒绝回电话，于是局面就这么僵住了。  
  
但除此之外，一切似乎都棒极了。他和Steve从未走得这么近过，不管是生理上还是心理上。在之前他们互相躲避时，他似乎永远都看不到Steve的身影，而现在，Steve从来不会离他太远，只要可以的话就总是紧挨着他，全心全意听他嘴里吐出的每一个词，想尽办法让他能够开心。  
  
一开始这一切都变得太快，以至于他只有担心，但现在Bucky已经放松了下来。对Steve将要宣告他们感情终结的恐惧已经在一周周过去后逐渐减弱；对他们关系的改善将会因某件坏事发生而前功尽弃的担心也在时间流逝的过程中逐渐消失。对一切都会回到之前的害怕每天都在逐渐变淡，因为每天Steve都会在交通状况允许的前提下尽可能最快地回到家，然后立刻找到Bucky的身影。  
  
事情变得不同了，以一种好的方式。Bucky不知道是什么导致了改变的发生，实际上现在他也不是很在乎。他感觉自己在赢回Steve，他感觉Steve也许重新爱上了他。Bucky不打算对此寻根问底。他不在乎是什么改变了Steve，因为那并不重要。对他的婚姻，他人生的挚爱，他又有了第二次机会，他可不会轻易放弃。  
  
他已经有好几天没有看到或者想到那份离婚协议了，而他也再不打算如此。  
  
*  
  
现在是4点22分，Steve有点焦虑。  
  
他爱他的工作，但他恨身在办公室而不是Bucky身边。尽管三周时间足够他学会了如何平衡这两者，每到一天工作快结束时他还是会有些焦躁不安。  
  
现在Natasha已经看透了他，似乎一有机会就要故意从他身边走过，好朝他露出鸣鸣得意的微笑。而他，作为一个成熟的上班人士，每次都冲她吐出舌头。  
  
Steve正热切地盯着时钟，急不可耐地看着自己离五点越来越近，在自己的座位里坐立不安，没法好好打完手上的这份任务报告。  
  
4点31分时，Steve的思绪被突然亮起的闪光灯还有响彻整个楼层的警鸣声打断了。被渗入警报。  
  
楼梯门被踢开了，挤进来大批的神盾局高层特工，这是入侵状况规定条例里的一项。规定里还包括五个小时以上的调查时间，针对每层楼，每间办公室和每个特工。Steve读过神盾局的每一份条例章程，因为他爱他的工作且在认识Bucky之前也没有过私人生活。他知道为了保证安全神盾局的检查流程将会有多么的漫长沉闷。他在8点之前都没希望回家了。  
  
“操。” 他喃喃道，房间另一边传来了Natasha的大笑声。  
  
*  
  
他好不容易找到机会带着手机溜进厕所了几分钟，一进入隔间他就打给了Bucky。  
  
“嘿，宝贝。” Bucky说。Steve能听到他在电脑上打字的声音，以及背景里的五点新闻。Steve的手有一点发抖。  
  
“嘿，Buck。” 他回道，语气中的内疚与恐惧让他呲了一下。  
  
“Steve？怎么了？” Bucky问，打字声停住了。  
  
“没什么，我只是——”  
  
“你还好吗？” Bucky追问说。  
  
“挺好的，Buck，我没事，我保证。” Steve回答，试图让自己的语气听起来更令人安心些。“我只是……” 他深呼吸，然后叹了一口气。“我今天得在办公室呆到比较晚。”  
  
有好一会儿电话对面都是一片安静，Steve感觉自己快要吐了。  
  
“哦，” Bucky安静地说。“好吧。没问题。那你要我晚点再做饭吗？”  
  
“不用，Buck。没事的，你……自己先吃好了。我这边还要有一段时间所以……你不用等我。”  
  
“哦，行，” Bucky轻声说。“我会呃……”  
  
“我不想这样的，” 他脱口而出。“只是……实在没有办法脱身。要不是不得已我不会这样的。”  
  
“是啊，Stevie，” 他说。“我明白……别——别担心，甜心。我会把晚饭给你留在烤箱里。”  
  
“谢了，Buck。”  
  
“我们家里见，好吗？”  
  
“好的，Bucky。我，呃，我现在得走了。”  
  
“好的，再见，Steve。”  
  
“再见。”  
  
Steve在通话结束后在洗手间里多呆了几分钟，好让自己冷静下来。  
  
*  
  
Bucky在9点时就上床了。他以为Steve会比这早一些回来，所以他四处转悠着额外做了些事等他。  
  
一切都感觉……暗淡了。他已经如此习惯于Steve在周围，以至于忘了家里只有自己一个人是什么感觉。没有Steve在身边，一切都有着怪异的安静与空虚。  
  
这让Bucky感到焦虑。他知道他们不是在原地倒退。电话另一端Steve声音的难受程度告诉了他Steve也对此并不乐意。  
  
大约半个小时后，Bucky听到了Steve的车开进私人车道的声音。他还醒着，因为发现没有Steve在身边自己几乎无法入眠。Steve安静地进了门，Bucky几乎能感觉到他身上溢出来的歉疚。  
  
他甚至都没进厨房去，这还挺让他失望的，因为Bucky特地为他做了些帕玛森烤鸡好让Steve能开心一点。Steve安静地走上楼梯，踮着脚尖走进他们的房间准备上床来。只不过是Steve在房间里就让Bucky放松了一些，他的嘴角已经开始勾起。  
  
几分钟后Steve也爬上了床。Bucky能感觉到他伸出了手，但接着便迅速地收了回去，毫无疑问地是在责怪自己，这个爱牺牲自我的傻瓜。Bucky叹了口气。  
  
他翻身朝向他那一边，摇了摇头。  
  
“哦，嘿，Buck，” Steve耳语道，他的眼神里充满了愧疚。“不好意思，没想把你吵醒的。”  
  
“闭嘴。” Bucky轻声说。他的手环过Steve的腰把他拉近。  
  
“我很抱歉，” Steve的咕哝听起来悲惨极了。“我很抱歉，我……”  
  
“嘘，” Bucky一边说着，一边手划过Steve的背。“没事，真的，Steve。”  
  
“我不——”  
  
“嘘，我知道的，” Bucky向他保证。Steve把脸埋进Bucky的脖间。“没事的，Stevie。我们没事的。”  
  
“你保证？” Steve问，他的问题因为埋在Bucky的肩膀而听起来闷闷的。  
  
“我保证。” Bucky回，然后吻了吻Steve的额头。“我们没事，Steve。”  
  
Steve看起来似乎放松了一点，他长出一口气，整个人仿佛融化在了Bucky的怀里。  
  
“我爱你，Bucky。” Steve耳语道，Bucky觉得自己的心跳漏了一拍。他不记得Steve上一次对自己说这句话是什么时候了。他不知道Steve上一次对他有这种感觉是什么时候了。“我真的不想搞砸。”  
  
“我也爱你，Stevie，” 他回应道，嘴贴着Steve的前额。“我非常爱你，好吗？”  
  
“真的？”  
  
“真的，行吗？这样你就不会担心了。我们会没事的。”

 


	5. Chapter 5

_Steve去机场送Bucky时就跟个傻瓜一样。他自己还有两周才能回去，某种程度上来说，他甚至都不想回去工作了。他喜欢呆在Bucky身边，那让他感觉放松，温暖和舒适。每当他们聊天时，那种想要回到工作中，让自己变得有用处的压力就悄然溜走了。  
  
Steve不确定自己当初对这个假期有过什么期待，但Bucky绝对比他想象得来得更好。  
  
他们尴尬地站在安检门前。Steve还不想说再见，但他认识Bucky的时间还比较短；他不觉得自己有认识Bucky足够久到可以陪他一起过安检到登机门前。但他真的还不想说再见。  
  
“你有我的号码，” Steve揉着自己的脖子说。“所以……你知道。”  
  
“是啊，” Bucky同意说，他的语气安静而柔软。“我会的。”  
  
“我知道我们还没有真的——”  
  
“我也一样会想你的。”  
  
“就，呃，保持联系，好吗？如果你想的话；不要觉得这是义务一样，我是说，这不过是几天而已。我们不一定要——”  
  
“Steve，” Bucky叹了口气，一只手搭上他的肩。“我落地之后就会尽快给你打电话的。”  
  
“我——你不用觉得这是义务一样。”  
  
“Steve，我自己想要这样，好吗？”  
  
“哦，好的。是啊。”  
  
“我知道，我们认识的时间还不是很长，但是……在我们相处的时光里我都很开心。” Bucky说着，向前走近了一步。“我们会保持联系的。”  
  
“希望能如此。” Steve回应说。  
  
“好吧，我得走了。” Bucky带着遗憾的微笑说。“但我会打给你的，好吗？我们会没事的。”  
  
Steve叹了口气，前倾着给Bucky一个吻，他得到了热情的回应。他想让时间永远停留在这一刻，但Bucky还有飞机要赶。他向后退去。  
  
“好吧，之后聊。” Bucky提起他的包说。  
  
“好。” Steve点头同意。带着一丝微笑，Bucky转身走进了排安检的队伍里。Steve看着他，直到他走过检查站，他深吸一口气，转过身去，走回出租车边。_  
  
＊  
  
周五是约会之夜。下班之后的Steve通常都又疲倦又想家，所以他们一般都会窝在沙发上，披着同一条毯子一起看电视，但周五他们会出去，看部电影或是吃顿晚餐，做任何他们想做的事。这已经成了惯例，稳定而不会走偏。  
  
今天他们去的是一家之前从未去过的餐馆。一家希腊餐厅，开业是在几个月前，不过那时候的他们还根本想不到约会。那时的Bucky曾经想到过这个地方，他当时想去一家新开门的希腊餐厅是他和Steve会做的事，如果Steve还爱他的话。  
  
怎么说，现在的Bucky已经差不多能确信Steve又重新爱上了他，所以他们要去这家餐厅了。最近Bucky脑海里的怀疑声格外地安静，相比于恐惧这改变只是暂时的，现在的他更多的是满怀希望，希望这是一个新开始，是他不会放弃的第二次机会。  
  
“Natasha怎么样？” Bucky在他们点完单之后问。几天前开始他意识到问Natasha的情况比问Steve他的工作来得容易些，不然Steve就会露出那种谈到工作时特有的内疚而紧张的表情，就好像他做了什么错事。  
  
“她简直不能再烦人了，” Steve带着喜爱的微笑回复。“我有和你说过吗，周三的时候她把你给我做的熏牛肉三明治偷走了？我从厕所回来，就看到她坐在我的办公桌上，嘴里还吃着我的三明治。真是个祸害。”  
  
“我们该找个周末请她来做客，” Bucky提议道。“我好久没见过她了。”  
  
“是啊，那是我故意的，Buck。你们俩一在一起……天哪，我觉得你估计都不记得上一次的事了。” Steve抱怨说。  
  
“我当然记得上一次。是我人生中最好的一次假期；好吧，波多黎各那次之外最好的。”  
  
“虽然我很感动，甜心，但你上一次和Natasha共处一室不是在那儿，” Steve摇着头说。“是两年前那个圣诞的公司聚会。”  
  
“什么公司聚会？” 他问。  
  
“我就说，” Steve回答。“感觉从没见你那么醉过。”  
  
“天哪，我不记得——”  
  
“是啊，” Steve同意道。“我就说嘛。”  
  
Bucky笑得直不起腰来，脑袋磕在餐桌上平复自己。Steve也愉快地笑起来。每当Bucky开怀大笑时，Steve看上去几乎都是又惊又喜，还带点得意，就好像他有那么为自己的笑话或是故事感到骄傲似得。  
  
Bucky在最近两周里笑的次数比他最近两年里都要多。  
  
“那我们肯定得请她来做客了。” Bucky拍板决定说。  
  
“你知道，还有个人我们也该请来做客。” Steve说，他脸上的笑容稍微减弱了一点。  
  
“Steve。” 他轻声抗议着，一谈起工作Steve就会焦躁不安，同样的，一说到Becca的事就不想谈的是Bucky。  
  
“我知道我没资格管这么多， Buck，但我只是……我知道你在生她的气，但我也清楚你很想她。而且我觉得你们俩因为她男朋友的原因而吵架实在太傻了。我知道你担心她，但如果那家伙真有你想得那么差的话他早就被甩了。” Steve连忙说，眼睛低垂看着桌子。“抱歉，我不该——”  
  
“Steve，” Bucky叹了口气，把手覆到Steve的手上。“我很感激你能这么想。真的。我确实想念Becca，而且你说得对，我们俩都在犯傻。”  
  
“我还是——我只是最不想看到你不开心，Buck，而且我也想帮忙——”  
  
“如果你邀请来Natasha，我就去请Becca。” Bucky提议说。  
  
“很公平。” Steve同意说，看上去松了一口气。“但你确定要让Becca和Natasha共处一室吗？那可是我们的客厅呢。”  
  
只是想想那个场景就让Bucky又大笑了起来。  
  
*  
  
 _回到工作中和Steve预料的一样，是件令人心满意足的事，即使他心里原本盛满愉悦与温暖的那一块现在好像空了。Natasha说大家都想他了，然后给他晒伤的脸拍了几十张照片。当她问起波多黎各时，Steve说那里挺好的，没提Bucky，因为他觉得自己如果用过去时来描述的话，那一切就真的已经结束了。  
  
Bucky在落地后像他之前保证的那样给他打了电话，在那之后他们互相发了几次短信，但Steve依旧感觉一切已经结束了。事实上，他开始思索一切是否真的开始过，说不定Steve只是太过无聊，以至于选择了用坠入爱河来打发时间。但他还是思念Bucky，思念阳光和在他身边的轻盈感觉。  
  
足够讽刺的是，他想着这些事的时候正在人行道上快步走向自己每天早上去的那家咖啡店，他想得太入神，以至于转角时没有注意到来人，撞了个满怀，差点跌倒在地上。  
  
“靠，” 对方说着，为了不摔倒紧紧抓住Steve外套的袖子。“我很抱歉。” 声音听起来有点熟悉，抓着他的那只手的触感也是同样。Steve差点就要大笑起来了因为这不可能。纽约是世界上人口最多的城市之一这不可能——“Steve？”  
  
“嘿，Buck，” Steve难以置信地吸了一口气。Bucky的脸一瞬间亮了，他的另一只手紧抓住Steve的肩膀。  
  
“哇，嘿，” Bucky说，惊喜地盯着他看，就好像他和Steve一样震惊，就好像他和Steve一样心跳漏了一拍胃也往下沉。“见到你真是太棒了。”  
  
“是啊。” Steve同意道，在Bucky的掌心里卷曲起手指。他们陷入了一片濒临尴尬边缘的沉默。Steve想开口，但他不确定该怎么做……或者该说些什么。Bucky只是盯着他，看上去激动但也有一点害怕。  
  
“呃，你大概是要去上班吧，” Bucky说，移开了他的手。Steve想阻止他，但没法不盯着他看，他还在消化这一切，Bucky真的在这里，就在他眼前，就好像他被Steve的思念给召唤出来，好让他可以真的做出点行动一样。“我，呃，不挡你的道了。抱歉那——”  
 “你想喝杯咖啡吗？” 在Bucky再退一步之前Steve问。“如果你现在想的话……或者晚一点也可以。或者明天，如果那样你更有空的话。我一直有空，不管什么时候，当然，如果你愿意等话。”  
  
“现在？” Bucky眼睛睁大了。  
  
“我只是——”  
  
“当然可以，” Bucky打断他说，脸上带着浅浅的微笑。“我很乐意。”  
  
Steve的胃里有一部分正为翘班的前景而不舒服地扭动着，但他没法走开。他感觉自己又被赋予了一次和Bucky一起的机会，而他可不会放弃。_  
  
*  
  
Bucky一整天中的大多数时间都呆在沙发上，在键盘上打着字，电视开着做背景音。这里是他的工作区域，离咖啡桌足够近到可以拿零食，遥控器在身边的枕头上，笔记本电脑的充电器牢牢地固定在插座间。  
  
不过一到晚上，这里就不再是工作区域了。他会把所有自己工作上的东西在晚餐前收拾好，这样一等吃完，他和Steve就能窝到沙发上，继续看Netflix上的情景喜剧，放松自己。不像之前，看电视是为了在生理上不避开对方的情况下避开对方。现在的他会蜷缩在Steve的身边或是他的胸膛上，朝Steve耳里小声发表评论，感受到他的胸腔里因笑声而引出的震动，自己则不发一点声音，好不打破这片平静。  
  
他也睡着过，一整天盯着屏幕使人疲惫，又有Steve的手有条不紊地梳过他的发间，或是抚摸着他的背。他会在床上醒来，Steve的手臂环过他的腰，嘴唇贴着他的后颈。  
  
有时候他会提前把剧集看了，这样他就可以在沙发上睡着，感觉到的全是温暖，安全和爱意，而下次再认真看剧时又不会摸不着头脑。  
  
有时候睡着的会是Steve，通常是他回家时呲牙裂嘴又有些出汗的时候，就好像他不是在办公室坐了一整天，而是去跑了个马拉松。不管再怎么努力尝试Bucky都没法把Steve抬上楼去，所以他通常就只会按下暂停，让Steve能休息几个小时，自己则抬头盯着天花板，或者低头看Steve胸膛的起伏，沉浸在这一切中无法自拔。  
  
生活现在很棒，而Bucky很开心，这些都是Bucky以为永远不会再发生的事。  
  
“我爱你。” Steve每晚都会低声对他说，如果他还醒着的话。早上时他还会再说一遍，下班回到家时再说一遍，有时在午餐时他还会给Bucky发这样的一条短信，配上一串爱心表情，因为他就是这样一个肉麻的傻瓜。  
  
“我也爱你。” Bucky下意识地回应说，就好像Steve和Bucky一样需要这句话才能安心。  
  
有的时候他们还是会有点笨手笨脚。他们坚决地不提之前，Steve还不爱他时的一切。说实话，也没有什么理由去谈论它，所以一切都没有问题。有时候Steve因为工作得晚点才能回家，但他们已经不会再为此惊慌失措，互相躲避了。  
  
他们从不争吵，因为从来没有什么事是他们必须持不同意见的。这和他们几年前时并不完全一样，但比较接近了。他没法像曾经那样读懂Steve的心思，但他开始逐渐熟悉他表情里的细节，有些和从前一样，有些则是新的。  
  
不过，他们快成功了。每天都有些全新的，更好的事发生，Bucky只想得到更多。  
  
有天晚上他俩都醒着，但没有说话，只是看着屏幕上变幻的光影，都有些疲倦。Bucky的手握拳抵着Steve的背，Steve的手则慢慢划过他的头发。他的嘴抵着他的前额，温柔而甜蜜。  
  
这些天里做这些表达喜爱的动作是Steve最愿意做的事，他总是能以某种方式抓住Bucky不放，总是伸出手，总是在吻他的哪个地方，拥抱他，握着他的手，就好像这是他急切需要的事。Bucky爱它，爱Steve，爱它们。  
  
“Buck，” Steve耳语说，嘴贴着他的皮肤。“我……呃，有个主意。”  
  
“哦不，” Bucky同样小声地回应道。“别因为想事情伤了自己的脑子，甜心。”  
  
这让Steve放松了下来，开玩笑地冲他露出生气的表情。“我只是……我不知道，这个主意稍微有点奇怪。”  
  
“说吧，小子。” Bucky轻声说。“你求婚时候说了一样的话，我觉得那就是个挺好的主意。”  
  
“是啊，那是个好主意。” Steve笑着同意说。“我只是……你不准笑。我在想……你愿意养只狗吗？”  
  
Bucky试图忍住不笑，他真的用力忍了，把自己的脸埋在Steve的肩膀上，还屏住了呼吸，但实在没办法。  
  
“Buck，” 他哼唧着抱怨，而Bucky笑得更响了，以至于沙发都开始震动。“拜托。”  
  
“一条狗？” Bucky重复道，试图让自己的语气严肃起来。  
 “是的。” Steve表示愤慨。“我知道听起来挺蠢的——”  
  
“这不蠢。”  
  
“你还在笑呢。” Steve抗议说。  
  
“不是在笑它蠢，” Bucky回说。“我觉得这个主意棒极了。”  
  
“我知道这……等等，你这么觉得？”  
  
“是啊， Stevie，为什么不养狗呢？我们都喜欢狗。”  
  
“是啊，” Steve同意道，语气里有些不确定，就好像这主意不是他出的一样。“是啊，我们都喜欢。”  
  
“我可以白天照看他，你负责晚上和周末。我们也会更常去公园一些。” Bucky继续说。  
  
“是啊，” Steve重复道。“听起来不错。”  
  
Bucky又开始笑了，更紧地挨着Steve的脖子。“是啊，我们养条狗吧。”  
  
*  
  
Steve走进办公室时跟个傻子一样笑开了花。这吓到了已经习惯于他要么沉着脸要么皱着眉无精打采来上周一班的一部分同事。不过Natasha走向他的时候，脸上是见怪不怪的笑容。  
  
“进展不错？” 她双臂抱在胸前问。  
  
“他同意了，” Steve告诉她。“他看起来真的很喜欢这个主意，我们今天晚上会再仔细商量。”  
  
“恭喜。” Natasha说， 半是喜爱半是恼火地摇了摇头。  
  
“这可是件大事。” 他解释说，就好像他没和她就宠物在一段进展中关系里的重要性谈过一样。他确实做了研究。  
  
“是啊，我知道，重建信任和沟通，共享经历和责任，什么什么的。”  
  
“就只是……我觉得这次我们能成功了，我们能修复好一切，回到正轨上去。” Steve说着，一屁股坐上办公椅。“不只是回到过去，而是一起创造新的回忆。”  
  
“说实话，Steve，我为你感到高兴，但我真不敢相信自己之前居然忘了你蜜月期间有多么肉麻。”  
  
“你和Clint也好不到哪里去。” Steve反击说。  
  
“胡说，” 她回道。“一派胡言。Clint和我可没养狗。Clint和我可没上班时成天撅着嘴想回家，也没在早上九点半就哼哼唧唧地诉说我们有多想对方。Clint和我有职业精神，你则是恶心，表现得跟个小孩儿似的。”  
  
“我只是真的很爱他，Nat。” Steve叹了口气。  
  
“恶，我说吧，就是现在这种；你真恶心，我准备走人了。” Natasha抱怨着，轻轻地给了他胳膊一拳。她一边走回自己的桌子一边摇着头。  
  
“还有，你周六得来我家吃晚餐。” Steve在她身后喊道。  
  
“我恨你们俩。” 她回应说，Steve还是一脸笑容。  
  
*  
  
Bucky做了几个深呼吸，又吃了点东西缓解自己胃部的抽搐。Steve是对的；他和Becca是在犯傻。他们不该为了这事吵架的。尤其是在现在一个月过去而没有任何坏事发生的情况下。他是对的，他会告诉Becca这点，但是是心平气和地说，而她会为他而高兴，然后他们就可以尽释前嫌了。  
  
现在差不多快4点，也就是说Steve回家时他很可能不会在家，这感觉不怎么样，但他今天确实很忙，和出版商们见面还有填各种文件。他在冰箱上给Steve留了张便条，为了让它显得可爱点他花了比计划更多的时间。他还给Steve发了条短信讲订外卖的事，之后才鼓足勇气走向他的车。  
  
他和Becca不再是五岁小孩了，他们可以在不闹崩的前提下存有成人之间的分歧。但这还是不能阻止他在去她公寓的路上腿直打颤，还花了太多犹豫的时间在台阶处上上下下。  
  
最终他还是走到了门前，然后敲了敲门。他不知道为什么见自己的妹妹会有这么紧张，但他敲了门，听到了她走过来的声音，他只能告诉自己现在无法回头了。  
  
Becca似乎并不惊讶于看到他，而是有种听之任之的神情。  
  
“发生了什么？” 她问道，似乎是在等着听到最糟糕的消息，哪怕是现在，想到Steve曾经代表着最糟糕的消息，这还是让他稍微有些刺痛。  
  
“没什么，” Bucky回复说，这句话沉进他的心底。“什么事都没发生。”  
  
“什么都没发生指的是，一切照旧？” 她继续问道。他摇摇头，脸上开始有了一点微笑。  
  
“一切都进展得很顺利，” 他解释说。“就好像我们又回到了从前一样。”  
  
“我为你感到高兴。” 她这么说着，听起来却非常犹豫。  
  
“这周六你该过来吃个晚餐。” 他在丧失勇气之前提议道。Becca皱起了眉头。  
  
“你确定这是个好主意吗？” 她问。  
  
“我知道你对这件事是什么看法，但是……现在真的不一样了。真的变得很棒，我想你亲眼看到这点。”  
  
“我之前只是担心——”  
  
“我明白。而且……我知道你完全有理由那么做。但现在不一样了。就好像……就好像他又开始爱我了，Becca。他想要养只狗。我们又开始无话不谈，就像曾经一样。真的变得很棒。”  
  
“好吧，” 她叹了口气说。“我会来的。”  
  
“表现得友善点，好吗？”  
  
“行吧。” 她答应说。“我真的会为你感到高兴的，如果确实进展很顺利的话。”  
  
“我知道你会，而且确实顺利。天哪，就好像我有了第二次机会一样，Becca。”  
  
“只是……你小心点，好吗？我记得你第一次时也是这样。那么兴奋，那么确信一切都会没问题。他曾经伤过你的心，我不想看到那种事再发生一次。”  
  
“不会再发生的。现在一切都不一样了，我不会让事情再次变糟的。” Bucky向她保证。她看上去还没有被完全说服，但叹着气点了头。  
  
“就……如果真的又发生了的话，或者开始有往那个方向去的迹象，别让他伤到你。这不是你的错，好吗？这是他的错，到时候我只希望你能远远地离开。”  
  
“Becca，一切都会没问题的。”  
  
“如果你这么说的话，好吧。”  
  
*  
  
Steve打开了前门，迎接他的是一所空荡而寂静的房子。听不到Bucky打字或者准备晚餐的声音，一切都暗淡了下去，但他把自己内心不舒服的感受抛到一边。他挂好外套，放好公文包，然后就站在那里，不知道该干些什么。  
  
客厅是空的，没有Bucky和他的笔记本缩在一角的身影。Steve走过去打开电视，只是为了让这里有点声音，把那些抱枕的位置挪了挪，想要回忆起当Bucky不在时他都是怎么打发时间的。接着他走进厨房，心里想着自己是不是该试图做些晚餐。  
  
冰箱上有张便条，光是看着它就让Steve咧开了嘴。Natasha说的还是挺有道理的，他们最近简直肉麻得吓人，但Steve并不是很在意。他能有机会再次变得肉麻都有够感激的了。  
  
他打开水槽边的抽屉，翻看外卖单，想找他们俩喜欢的那家中国餐馆的，但没找到。他给Bucky发了条短信问这事，一边等回复一边试图把注意力放在新闻上。  
  
 _现在正离开Becca家。我想我可能把它放在楼上我的书桌上了。_ 几分钟后Bucky回复他。Steve立刻跳了起来，急切地想要在Bucky回家之前做点什么消磨时间。Becca住的地方离他们有近15分路程之远，他会花2分钟找到外卖单，给他们点好东西，然后Bucky就会到家，接着在等餐的过程中Steve可以问他和Becca的事进展的怎么样，之后他们就能一起看点电视了。  
  
他们还会有时间可以聊聊周六还有养狗的事，Steve几步跨上台阶，只是想想他有多期待就已经让他感到急切。  
  
Bucky的桌子一如既往，看上去乱糟糟的，Steve带着喜爱地摇了摇头。桌上摆着的一叠叠文件和书本里没有菜单，于是他检查起两边的抽屉，只找到了更多的文件和书，胡堆乱放着塞在一起，就好像Bucky没时间把任何东西放到该放的地方去。这让他露出了微笑。  
  
他在左边最底下一个抽屉里发现了外卖单，它放在一些笔记本下面。Steve实在是想不出这东西是怎么跑到Bucky书桌这边来的。他把它拿出来，正准备把东西都尽可能整齐地归回原处时，他瞥到了菜单下面放着的一份文件。他弄掉了怀里正抱着的一叠纸，不过很快就把它们捡了起来，因为他肯定是在匆匆一瞥下看错字了。  
  
他感觉自己好像有点在侵犯Bucky的隐私，但说到底就是Bucky提议让他来这张书桌边的。所以他凑近了点，只是想要看清纸上的字。  
  
但那些字还是在那里。这次他真的弄掉了怀里的书本和文件，他把那个文件袋从抽屉里取出来。  
  
那些字还是在那里。  
  
“哦，” Steve几乎屏住了呼吸，感觉心脏坠下了万丈深渊。他猛地坐到铺着地毯的地板上，眼睛盯着那一页。“哦天哪。”  
  
他感觉自己好像快吐了，有一点头晕目眩，还有一点像是要晕倒。但奇怪的是，他并不感到惊讶。他突然意识到自己其实一直等着这一刻的到来。  
  
Bucky想要离婚。  
  
“操。” Steve轻声说，就好像整个世界正在他脚下瓦解崩塌。

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 _他太快就爱上了Bucky，他自己也明白这点。Steve没有过太多交往经历。少年时期的他瘦巴巴的，不算难看，但也不是女孩或男孩们会趋之若鹜的类型，而且他总是在生病，以至于很难保持一段稳定的关系，或者保持任何一段关系。之后他又太专注于神盾局拯救世界的工作，以至于没给自己留出什么用来约会的时间。不是说他从没和人交往过，但那零星的几次都是很久之前的事，尽管每次他都觉得自己爱对方，但他总是后知后觉才发现这点，而那时已经太迟了。每一段感情都迅速夭折——他对待自己的任务都是那么认真，以至于他们会觉得他毫不在乎这段关系，而还没等他有机会说服对方事情并非如此，他们就已经离开了。  
  
但他已经知道自己爱上了Bucky。也许是因为他已经有过一次差点失去他的经历，也许是因为他是Bucky。在一起喝了咖啡之后他们已经正式约会了差不多一星期，一个周六的晚上，他们正在一家电影院里看电影，Bucky因为屏幕上的剧情扑哧一笑，就在这一刻，Steve突然意识到了。  
  
他爱上了他。  
  
不然他为什么会为了个咖啡约会而翘班，周六晚上不是在家写完上一次任务的报告而是出来吃晚餐看电影？不然还有什么能解释盛满他胸口的愉悦和胃里那怪异的感觉？  
  
“嘿，你还好吗？” Bucky握住Steve的手轻声说。  
  
“是啊，” 他忙点头。“抱歉，我只是突然想起了点事。”  
  
Bucky依旧奇怪地看着他，但耸了耸肩，把脑袋搁到他肩上。  
  
他爱他。Steve不知道对此该作何反应。虽然那是部有趣的电影，但他不记得后面的情节了，他所在意的只有Bucky靠在他肩上的脑袋和自己胸口新生的那份感觉。  
  
他爱Bucky，而且他及时意识到了这一点，也许他接下来只要不搞砸就行。也许提前意识到这点，他就不会再犯愚蠢的错误。也许这次会是前所未有的顺利。  
  
走回去的路上他才回过神来，他既不太清楚电影是怎么结束的，也没意识到他们开始走路是什么时候的事。Bucky在他的身侧，安静但脸上带着笑容，他们双手相扣。这是个愉快的夜晚，天气也比这个季节惯有的来得更好。他觉得自己该问个问题，但这片沉默使人感到安宁与满足，因此他没有开口。  
  
他走上Bucky公寓的台阶，不过他不会在这里过夜。明早他需要早起，拖延报告是一回事，没准备充分就去执行任务就是另一回事了，而他不会让自己做出这种事。  
  
当他们走到门前时，Bucky转身看向他，脸上带着微笑。他头歪向房门，无言地询问他要不要进来，但Steve微皱着眉摇了摇头。Bucky看上去不太介意。  
  
“今天很棒，” 他轻轻地说，捏着Steve的手。“你这周接下来会有空吗？我们可以做些和这次差不多的事？”  
  
Steve笑着点点头。“行啊。到时候发短信给你。”  
  
Bucky欣喜地靠向他，给了他一个短暂的吻，然后它延长成了他们靠着Bucky的房门进行的长吻。  
  
“晚安，Steve。” Bucky叹息着将他们的额头靠在一起。  
  
“晚安，Buck。” 他回应道，略略向后退了一步。他本计划就此打住的，但他的大脑不够配合。“我爱你。”  
  
有那么一瞬间一切都没事，但接着Steve就僵住了，他意识到自己刚说了什么。天哪，也许他自己确实意识到了那点，但他认识Bucky还不够长，老天，如果他说得太早了怎么办。他们真正开始约会也就一个星期的时间而已，目前一切都很棒但是——  
  
“我也爱你，Stevie。” Bucky说着，拉近他给了他另一个短暂的吻。  
  
一开始，Steve以为Bucky没理解他到底在说什么，但当他看向Bucky的眼睛时，他看到了与自己一个小时前意识到时同样的神情。  
  
现在他不想离开，还有那么多可能发生的事，但现在已经晚了，他明天还有任务，他不能这么做。于是他再次向Bucky露出微笑，凑近给他一个拥抱，然后不情愿地走向楼梯。Bucky一直等他走到台阶底。  
  
Steve不知道该如何应对这毫无预兆的表露心迹和前所未有的特殊感觉，但他暗含着希望。_  
  
*  
  
“Steve，” Bucky叫着他的名字，房子里太过安静了。“我回来了。”  
  
客厅里的电视开着，但Steve不在沙发上。Bucky把钥匙扔上咖啡桌。  
  
“进行得很顺利。” 他继续说道，Steve很可能是在卫生间。他听到楼上传来砰的一声，于是把外套扔在沙发扶手上，走上楼梯。“你还在找菜单吗？”  
  
房间里，Steve正跪在地板上，弓着背。他周围摊了一大堆纸张，就好像书桌爆炸了一样，他正在试图把它们收拢好。  
  
“天哪，小子，它不就在——” Steve猛地转身，就好像他才意识Bucky在房间里似得，他的双眼大睁，如同手偷偷伸进曲奇罐被逮了个正着，他的脸颊湿润。  
  
“Steve？” Bucky向前走了一步问。“宝贝，发生了什么？”  
  
Steve看着他，就像一头慌了神的鹿，Bucky视线向下移，他意识到了Steve手里拿的是什么东西。  
  
“操，” 他吸了口气。对，对，他把它们藏在了中国菜菜单还有其他一百万件他以为自己不会再用到的东西下面，在最底下的那个抽屉里，他没有移过或者试图销毁它们。他为什么就不能把它们扔了呢？  
  
“我——我不是，” Steve开口了，他的声音听起来又粗哑又颤抖。  
  
“我不是要打探什么。它们就在菜单下面，我不是……我……”  
  
“Steve，这个，它……不是你想的那样……” 这话连他自己听来也觉得虚弱无力。  
  
“你之前为什么不说……？” Steve问。Bucky想知道他指的到底是在什么“之前”，但现在它不重要了。  “听着，它不重要。” 他坚持道。  
  
“你怎么能——？它当然重要，Buck。” 他嘶声说。  
  
“Steve，” 他厉声说着，俯身猛地从他手里抽走那份文件。“把这事忘了就行了。”  
  
“我没法那么做。如果你……如果你不开心的话。” Steve胸膛起伏，嘴唇颤抖。  
  
“Steve，这不重要！” 他重复道，感觉自己胸口发紧，恐惧传遍全身。这就是他一直在害怕着的那个大爆炸，那个他即使在有理由那么做的时候也不愿提起这份文件的原因。整整两年他们没有谈论，提及的问题，一口气全部涌了上来。他慌乱地想要找到解决方法，因为他们一直躲避这个该死的问题是有原因的。  
  
“你想要离婚，这怎么不重要？” Steve嚷了回去。  
  
Bucky把离婚协议撕成了两半。  
  
他杂乱无章的思绪在这一刻感到满意。Steve看上去吓坏了。  
  
“就这样。结束了。别管它了，Steve。” 他恳求道。  
  
“Buck，” Steve吸了口气，难以置信地看着被撕成两半的那叠纸。“你为什么要——？”  
  
“它已经过去了，Steve。” 他重复说。  
  
“不，它没有，” Steve低吼着，盯着他看。Bucky觉得自己想吐。“你想要离婚，Buck。你不需要掩饰这点。如果那就是你想要的那么——”  
  
“我当然他妈的不想离婚，Steve！”  
  
“那为什么——？Bucky，你不需要保护我。如果你想要退出，那你就不该……别为了我做你不想做的事。” Steve说着，眼泪尽职地流下他的脸颊，Bucky会想着安慰他的，如果他自己不是正怒火中烧的话。  
  
“就好像你不会做同样的事一样。” 他咬着牙说。Steve猛地一震，仿佛被甩了个耳光。  
  
“你在说什么？”  
  
“我从来都不想要离婚，Steve！我是为了你这个高尚的混蛋才这么做。”  
  
“Buck， 我——我不明白。我做错了什么吗？我不——”  
  
“别装的像你不知道我在说什么一样！拜托！你不爱我了，Steve！”  
  
“Bucky。” 他发出一声呜咽。  
  
“而且那没有关系。好吧，一开始还是挺难受的，但后来我就接受了。你不爱我，见鬼，你说不定还恨我呢，我不知道，你太他妈高尚了，是什么也不会说的。但是……好吧，我还是爱你，Steve，没关系的。所以我就让Becca的律师朋友帮我准备好了一切，我会替你准备好的，因为我知道你自己不会那么做。我也不想你为此感到内疚，因为这不是你的错。这不是任何人的错。也许是我的错。如果我做了任何让你不得不……好吧，我很抱歉。我只是……我爱你，我希望你能够开心。不想你因为我而感觉不愉快。但后来我有一点自私，不想提出这件事。我知道一切都会结束的，但我只是……这很蠢，我们之间什么也不剩了但我还是想要抓着它不放再久一点时间，所以我没提出这件事，我想这是我的责任。不过我后来确实准备说了，我已经鼓起足够多的勇气了。我只是不想失去你，哪怕你已经远去。可接着——”  
  
“Bucky，” Steve哽咽着说。“Bucky，求你闭嘴。”  
  
他不说话了。他不太清楚有些话是怎么说出口的，它们全部井喷了出来。他不再觉得愤怒了，只是空虚。他的脸颊现在也湿润了，他都不确定自己是什么时候开始哭的。  
  
当他终于鼓起勇气看向Steve时，他低着头却看不到他。Steve在某一刻站了起来，但背弓着，眼睛大睁，看上去是如此地受打击且心碎，仿佛比他在地板上缩成一团时还要小。  
  
“Buck，你为什么什么都不说？” 他问，每个音节里都是破碎。  
  
“我打算说的，” Bucky小声回复，就好像他忘了该怎么大喊大叫。“我真的打算说的，Stevie。我知道我这样很自私，但每天早上我都尝试过。你得明白，我之前是这么打算的，但接着……事情开始好转了，Steve。我以为我们有了第二次机会而我不会搞砸的。事情真的好转了，不是吗？你又开始爱我了。那就是为什么我不打算再提它。不然我——”  
  
“Bucky，” Steve低声说。“不，Buck。不……我从来没有停止过爱你，Bucky。”  
  
这感觉就像他对这个世界还有自己人生的认知在一瞬间戛然而止。  
  
“什么？” 他悄声说。  
  
“你怎么会那么想？” Steve问道，眼神绝望地看向Bucky，就好像他真的不明白。“我——Bucky，天哪，我没有一天不爱你。”  
  
Bucky没想到他竟可以在如此短的时间内，又一次感受到这么多的……愤怒。  
  
“那你的表达方式还真他妈有趣。” 他说，语气平稳而冷静，但饱含着怒火。  
  
“Buck？” Steve睁大双眼问道。  
  
“两年，Steve！两年的渐行渐远，尽全力互相躲避，没有交流，没有接触，靠着床沿睡觉因为老天禁止我们在对方身边醒来。两年的孤独和沉默的煎熬，然后你想要告诉我，什么，你一直爱着我，但还是让这些事发生了！”  
  
“Bucky，” Steve小声说。“我以为——”  
  
“别！不，我不会……你不要……”  
  
Bucky觉得自己离被体内的怒火燃烧到爆炸已经不远了，他也受不了Steve脸上那幅无助的表情，那种剧烈的痛苦，就好像他正和Bucky意识到同样的事。他转身冲出了房间，无视身后Steve呼唤他的声音。  
  
他感觉天旋地转，心跳加快，他感觉自己无法呼吸，因为空气里塞满了紧张与愤怒。出去的路上他试图不要摔门，但不太成功。  
  
*  
  
_Steve的掌心正出汗，但只要他一直把手搁在腿上，Bucky就不会注意到。这让吃饭变得有些困难但，好吧，神盾局的特工毕竟不是白做的。_  
  
_这段他人生中最棒的恋情已经持续了六个月。他爱Bucky胜过他人生中的任何事，胜过他的工作，胜过一切。他们现在差不多算是住在一起了，一切都进展得很快，足够快，以至于Steve也许害怕过，但现在已经不再担心了。_  
  
_他差点死掉。不是需要被强制休养的那种濒死经历，而是一把冰冷的枪抵着他额头的那种经历。Natasha救了他，轻而易举地，还开他玩笑，“这是13比4了，Steve。你还能赶上么？” 但她的嗓音里有一丝颤抖。这次很险。而当它发生时，浮现在他脑海中的唯一一件事，就是他害怕再也见不到Bucky了。他们的任务汇报一结束，Steve就发现自己站在了一家珠宝店前而现在，在它发生不到16小时之后，他正坐在他们最喜欢的餐馆之一里，盯着桌子对面的Bucky，掌心出汗，口袋里装着个天鹅绒的小盒子。_  
  
_他不知道自己在想些什么，或者计划做什么。已经过了六个月了，他们基本住在一起了，但事情还不算彻底。_  
  
_他们吃了开胃菜，然后是主菜，一如既往地分成两份。大部分时候是Bucky在讲话，但他似乎没注意到什么异常。Steve想要告诉他自己今天早上差点死掉，但他不能。他们甜点正吃到一半，Bucky正讲一个有关他经纪人的故事讲到一半，Bucky的嘴角沾了些他们正一起吃的巧克力蛋糕的碎屑，而他突然找到了说出口的勇气。_  
  
_“我爱你，” 他说，畏缩了一下，因为他在他男朋友故事说到一半时打断了他，跟他没有认真听似得。但Bucky露出了微笑。_  
  
_“我也爱你。” Bucky说，隔着桌子去够Steve的手，它微微出汗，但Bucky没有对此作出评论。_  
  
_“我正爱着你，” Steve继续说。Bucky带着喜爱点了点头。“然后……我今天早上醒来，你却不在那儿，我恨那种感觉。我想要每天早上醒来时都能看到你。”_  
  
_他笨手笨脚地想要把戒指从口袋里掏出来，低声咒骂了几次，因为当然了，他搞不定这事。_  
  
_Bucky猛地攥紧他的手，Steve能感觉到他的脉搏加快。_  
  
_“Steve，” 他低声说。“Steve。Steve。”_  
  
_他甚至都没有试着单手打开那个盒子，他只是把它放在桌上Bucky的面前，试图回想起是什么让他认为这会是个好主意。_  
  
_“我知道这稍微有点早。你完全可以拒绝，没事的，我们不一定要这么做。我不知道我脑子里在想些什么。这个主意挺蠢的，但你知道，如果你的确想——”_  
  
_“Steve。老天啊，当然。天哪，Steve。” Bucky回应道，起身越过桌子。“我当然愿意。”_  
  
*  
  
Steve不太确定自己是怎么又坐回地板上的。一秒前他还在看着Bucky冲出房子，第二秒他就俯下了身，蜷缩在地板上，努力让自己保持呼吸。  
  
这全是他的错。他让Bucky觉得——Bucky以为——然后他——  
  
Steve没法完整思考，没法细想最近两年里到底发生了些什么，他一直以来对Bucky做了什么，Bucky到底是如何看他的。  
  
他的手机响了，还没等他的大脑拒绝他就接起了电话。  
  
“Steve。” 不是Bucky，他想知道自己是怎么会觉得对方会是Bucky的。是Natasha。“我们出了点紧急状况。你需要到总部来，马上。带上Bucky。”  
  
她听起来有些害怕。那通常代表着事情将会有大麻烦了。  
  
“怎么了？” 他的声音听起来既粗哑又虚弱。  
  
“Steve？发生了什么？” 她问，听着真的担心了起来。事情真的很糟糕，他听得出来。  
  
“Bucky和我吵架了。不是……神盾局怎么了？”  
  
“还记得几周前那次安保系统出漏洞吗？” Natasha问。“你检查一结束就冲回家那回。结果那次是有人得到了9级文件的察看权。”  
  
9级是最高权限级别之一。他花了一秒时间才想起来它们代表着什么，而当他想起来时，他感觉自己又快要吐了。  
  
9级：特工的个人信息：家庭住址，家庭成员，儿童，及配偶。  
  
“Natasha，他不在这里。” 他气喘吁吁地说。“他跑出去了。我不知道他去了哪里。Natasha？”  
  
“现在打电话给他。” 她说。他听到电话另一端传来些奇怪的声音。“如果你联系不到他……赶紧自己先过来。Steve，求你别慌。”  
  
“现在说这个有点晚了，” 他喃喃道，试图不让自己呼吸过快。“Nat，我不能失去他。”  
  
“你不会的，Steve，” 她用无比严肃的口气对他说。“我保证。快点过来。”  
  
*  
  
事后想来，他就该去Becca家的。Becca有酒，暖和的毛毯，还有他们妈妈的迪士尼电影合集，他可以在那里过夜，然后第二天早上面对——或者说，结束面对Steve。  
  
但那样他需要出现在Becca门前，解释发生了什么，面对她那了然的眼神。她什么都不会说，但眼神就说明了一切。  
  
他太愤怒了，没心力应付那个，而且他最后很可能会和Becca也吵起来，他们才和好。  
  
于是最后他去了家昏暗的酒吧，距他们家的房子几个街区远。一个他曾经需要静下心想其他事时去的地方。一个Steve从没去过且很可能都不知道存在的地方。  
  
他不确定自己喝的是什么，但一股热流穿过了他全身。它没能让他完全放松下来，所以他坐在高脚凳上，怒视着肮脏的木制吧台顶端，每隔几分钟就倒满他的酒。他想要回家。他想要让时光倒流五个小时，在去Becca家之前就把那该死的文件给烧了。天色已经晚了，他想要回到家里和Steve呆在一起，温暖地被爱着。  
  
他又点了一杯，试着让自己停止思考。  
  
大约一分钟后，酒保在他面前又摆了一杯酒，然后指了指几个座位之外的一个家伙。这是另一件当事情很辛苦时让他找回自己的事儿。挺微不足道的，但即便Steve不再爱他了（或者至少，他当时是那么认为的），他起码还能从喜欢他的陌生人那里得到一些注意。以及一杯免费的酒。他没做过别的什么事，他依旧发自心底地爱着Steve，但这是很好的自信增强剂。  
  
没过一会，那个家伙就站到了他的座位边，色迷迷地笑着。  
  
“没怎么在这边见过你。” 男人拖腔拖调地说，挑起一边眉毛。  
  
“是啊，我通常不需要喝个烂醉。” Bucky解释说。  
  
“你看起来似乎需要找点乐子。” 男人继续说道。“我被人说过擅长给别人找点乐子。”  
  
“十分感谢，哥们，但我结婚了，大多数时候婚姻还挺幸福的。” 他解释着，晃了晃Steve许久之前给他的那枚简单的金色婚戒。老天，他都不明白自己在气Steve些什么。他们都把自己搞得一团糟，而他现在没有理由在一家酒吧乱晃，他有机会在家里待在Steve身边，把一切都摆到台面上来，处理他们之间所有尚待解决的问题。  
  
“哦我知道，” 这个男人说，Bucky从自己的思绪中猛地回过神来。“我通过工作认识的你丈夫。我叫Brock。”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Steve之前从来不是那种莽撞的司机，但现在他闯了十几个红灯，超速30码，还差点出车祸三次才到了办公室。当他到达他的楼层时，Natasha已经在电梯门前等着了。他差点跌进她怀里。  
  
“发生了什么事？” 她安静地问，用手抚摸着他的背。Steve颤抖的手伸进口袋里，掏出Bucky的手机来。  
  
“他没带手机出去，” 他解释道。“我打了三次电话，然后才发现它就夹在沙发垫子里。他走的时候太生气了——天哪。” 他发出一声哽咽。  
  
“深呼吸，” Natasha指示他。“他会去哪里？我们就从这里开始想。”  
  
“我打给了Rebecca。他不在她那里，我觉得我好像把她吓坏了。” 他深呼吸一下继续说道。  
  
“说不定他没事，正打算回家呢？” Natasha问。  
  
“我，呃，我给他留了个便条。让他尽快打给我，但我……他有危险，Nat。我能感觉到，我肯定。” 他说。   
“我们会把他找回来的，” Natasha坚定地说。“他会没事的，Steve。”  
  
“我们？” Steve带着希望问。Natasha给了他脑袋一巴掌。  
  
“别跟个傻瓜一样。” Natasha嘶声说。“来吧，你需要先做个汇报。”  
  
*  
  
 _他们在十一月的一个周六结了婚。天气凉飕飕的，有一丝阴但非常美，Steve一生中从没这么开心过。这是他好几周来第一次有个完全空闲的周末，他想不出更好的度过方式了。_  
  
 _Bucky看上去一如既往地好看极了。他整个仪式过程中都坐立不安，一直用难以置信的表情盯着Steve看，还似乎有一点害怕，就好像这一切都会突然消失。Steve紧抓住他的手，一边深呼吸一边努力不在说自己那精心准备了好几周的誓词的过程中打结。_  
  
 _待婚礼和宴会结束时，Bucky看上去松了口气，一下子就瘫在了他们六天前才买的新房的床上。_  
  
 _“我之前和你提过我家人有多糟糕吗？” Bucky冲枕头发出呻吟。Steve咧嘴笑着翻了翻眼睛。_  
  
 _Barnes家的人，加上那些远房亲戚，可以说是人数众多。几十位Steve从没见过的人都直接张开双臂接受了他的加入，就好像他生来就属于这里。这是今天第二好的事。第一好的当然是Bucky。_  
  
 _“我不知道，我们该请他们周末过来做客。” Steve提议说，脱下自己的礼服鞋，然后帮床上的Bucky做了同样的事。_  
  
 _“Steve，” 他用严厉的口气说着，一只手从床上垂下来。“我爱你，但如果你想这段婚姻长久下去的话，可不能继续这么混蛋了。”_  
  
 _“但你就是喜欢我混蛋。” Steve提醒他，躺到床上他的身旁。_  
  
 _“嗯，说得对。我猜我确实喜欢。” Bucky叹了口气。“好吧，距离我的初稿截止日还有一周，我们的蜜月你想去哪里？再去波多黎各会不会太俗套了？”_  
  
 _Steve低声笑着，在Bucky身侧蜷起身子。_  
  
 _“我们已经去过波多黎各了，” Steve决定说。“这回干点别的。”_  
  
 _“行啊，” Bucky同意道，抑制住了一个哈欠。“我知道这些都是新婚之夜做爱的前戏什么的，但我真的困得不行了。你觉得新婚之夜后的早晨的做爱怎么样？”_  
  
 _“听上去也不错。” Steve同意说。_  
  
 _而早晨他接了个Phil Coulson打来的电话，有关一个在加州的一月时长的任务。他稍微反抗了一下，因为自他求婚起就一直期待着蜜月，但这是个10级的威胁，人们的性命处在危急之中，世界正面领着危险。他会屈服的。_  
  
 _那天晚些时候他会这样告诉Bucky：和公司高层一起出的公差，他实在没法脱身。Bucky会皱着眉头，然后看在Steve的份上试图显得不那么沮丧。_  
  
 _“我们可以用Skype来视频？” Bucky提议说。Steve则会编出点信号不好之类的话，因为他没法解释自己出的是个秘密任务。而Bucky会说，“喔”，安静地，低头看着地板。但他会为了Steve而露出微笑，他会在三天后在机场送别Steve。_  
  
 _Bucky会在一个月后去再去机场接他，试图显得随意，不露出自己实际上的焦虑和松一口气。他会问Steve这次出行如何，而Steve，会听起来和看起来都很疲惫地说，“还不错。” 然后就一个字都不再多提。_  
  
 _而Bucky会说，“好吧。我想你了。”_  
  
 _而Steve会说，“我也想你了。” 那就是他们当晚所说的最后一句话了。_  
  
*  
  
为了防患于未然，Steve花了太多时间来记住神盾局的规章制度，可以说是了如指掌。他的确知道，却不代表他就同意里面的每一条。  
  
在人质谈判和营救中，家庭成员，重要关系人及配偶，不得参与准备或执行神盾局的行动。  
  
Steve觉得这简直是狗屁。  
  
实际上，他已经准备好去告诉高层们该怎么改进他们的狗屁政策，但Natasha让他冷静了下来。  
  
“他们不让我——”  
  
“我知道，我的耳朵没问题，Steve。我听见他们说什么了。” Natasha粗暴地回复。  
  
“他们甚至都不在乎——”  
  
“他们当然在乎，Steve。但失踪的有23个人，包括儿童。这是有预谋的攻击。很可能是个陷阱。他们没法让所有人都跑去拯救自己的家人，他们更不能把一个头脑不清醒或者有偏向性的人送上战场。”  
  
“我不会有偏向性，” Steve反抗说。“我只是想帮忙。”  
  
“你是说如果事情落到你必须在Bucky和别人之间选一个救活的时候，你不会救他？” 她语气里有种莫名的平静，然而有人伤害Bucky的设想已经让他胃部一阵痉挛。  
  
“想都不要想。” 他低声说，同时也……直接证实了她的观点。  
  
“你会有偏向。” 她温和地总结说。他深吸一口气，试图驱散自和Becca讲话后起就试图吞噬他的惊惧。  
  
“所以怎么办？” 他问。“他身处危险中，我就干坐在这里，让别人来做决定，然后祈祷他们不会为了别人而牺牲他。我不能——”  
  
他又吸了一口气。Natasha碰了碰他的肩膀，给他安慰。  
  
“在我看来，” 她开口了，语调缓慢且宽慰。“你有两个选择：要么像个号特工一样呆在这里，相信我会用尽一切办法把他给你带回来——”  
  
“我当然相信你，我只是——”  
  
“或者，” 她严厉地打断。他闭上了嘴。“你擅离职守，和我一起去行动，但Steve……你也许会丢了这份工作。”  
  
他恨他自己，但他踌躇了。没有考虑太久，但他想到自己年复一年投入在神盾局的时光，做他人生中想做的每一件事：帮助他人，人尽其用，改变一些事情。他把神盾局放在其他一切之上，因为那就是他的一切。  
  
他想到了Bucky，想到他在早上喝到咖啡之前脾气有多么暴躁，想到世上没有什么比他在沙发上双手环抱过他更令他感到舒适，想到过去几周里的每时每刻，他们成功做到的每一件事，消除之前在他们之间建立的隔阂。  
  
这不是那么困难的一个决定。  
  
“我们什么时候走？” 他问，视线盯着地板而不是Natasha的双眼。  
  
她又给了他一个拥抱。  
  
*  
  
当Bucky睁开双眼时，他什么都看不见。当Bucky醒过来——他不记得自己是什么时候睡着的了。他在家吗？Steve有没有——？  
  
他在哪里？他为什么坐着？他能看到东西。他是在做梦吗？  
  
他的思绪不太连贯，断断续续，就好像自己的记忆正在他回忆的过程中被剪辑。  
  
他不认为自己是在家。  
  
“早上好，Rogers先生。” 某个人说。Bucky看不到他们，也没分辨出这个声音来。现在是早上吗？  
  
他舌尖上压了一百万个问题，但他的嘴仿佛变成了一团棉花。  
  
“Rogers先生，我们会问你一些有关你丈夫的问题。” 这个人，一个男人，说道。  
  
当时酒吧里有个男人，说他通过工作认识Steve。在那之后的事Bucky不太记得了。  
  
“Steve……在哪里？” 他沙哑地开口，眯着眼想要看清正在说话的人。  
  
“Rogers先生，我要开始问问题了。” 男人说。“你将要回答他们。有关神盾局，你丈夫和你说过些什么？”  
  
“什么神盾局？” Bucky问。在一片黑暗中，某个东西狠狠打上他的颌骨。他嘶了一声，真正的痛苦在脸颊上弥漫开来。  
  
“Steve Grant Rogers，” 这个男人宣布。“7级权限，现役外勤特工，代号……美国队长。很有爱国精神。他和你说过什么？”  
  
“Steve……我的……他在一家保险公司工作。” Bucky说，在他制止自己之前话就说了出来。他在一家保险公司上班，但他从不谈论他的工作；他喜欢滑稽的喜剧还有烂到好笑的灾难片；他喜欢抱着别人，他饿死都不会做饭，他会做全世界最难吃的煎蛋卷，Steve从没停止过爱他，但还是让他们之前分崩离析，Steve依旧爱他。  
  
又一个巴掌把他从回忆中打醒。Bucky想要记起自己是在哪里。  
  
“让我们从头再来一次，Rogers先生。”  
  
*  
  
Steve从来都不喜欢暴力。出外勤的重点不在于此。重点在于保护善良的人，阻止邪恶的人，帮助困惑的人。  
  
但他还是从把Brock Rumlow的脑袋狠狠撞上墙的过程中得到了报复性的快感。  
  
“他在哪里？” 他挤出一句。  
  
“他们在哪里。” Natasha纠正说，一边打晕另一名警卫一边咕哝着。  
  
“你丈夫挺可爱，” Brock吐出一句。“你在哪里找的？”  
  
Steve又一次将他撞向墙壁。他享受这一过程的程度稍微有点令人担心。  
  
“他在哪里？” Steve抓着他的领子重复了一遍。  
  
“Steve！” Natasha喊道。“我这边有点情况。”  
  
燃烧的怒火迅速熄灭为冰冷的恐惧。他扔下Rumlow，确保他失去知觉后迅速赶到Natasha身边。他让她先进去，害怕着可能会面临的东西。房间很昏暗，但透过走廊的光他可以辨别出眼前的画面。  
  
这不算是个房间，它是个走廊，两边都是被锁上的牢房，一直到走廊尽头。他仔细看向第一间牢房，心狂跳着。  
  
他认出了里面的那个女人。Deborah Peters，是神盾局在Steve楼下那一层的一名特工的妻子。  
  
“Natasha，” 他喊道。“来看看这边。”  
  
片刻后他撬开了牢房门。Natasha走了进去，割断把Deborah Peters绑在牢房中央一张椅子上的绳子。她的手腕又青又紫，但——Steve松了一口气——她还活着。  
  
“Steve，” Natasha帮助Deborah起身，一边说着。“这边我能行。你去找他。”  
  
只用这一句，他就向走廊跑去，检查起了每一间牢房，有些是空的，有些和Deborah的那间差不多。当他看到Bucky时，他的心跳漏了一拍。  
  
他和Deborah一样被绑到了椅子上，手背在身后。他头垂着，头发十分凌乱。  
  
“Bucky。” 他低声说。他左脸上有一道很深的伤痕，血缓缓地从太阳穴处留下。Steve感觉自己有些想吐，但现在有更重要的事要做。  
  
他基本是把铁门从铰链上拧了下来，然后冲过去将Bucky拉下椅子。  
  
“Buck，” 他又说道，捧着他的后脑勺，将他拉近。  
  
“Steve。” 他呻吟了一声。  
  
“哦，感谢上帝，Bucky。我真的太抱歉了，甜心。我真的很抱歉。”  
  
“Steve。” Bucky又说了一遍，手抬起来，攥住Steve的马甲。  
  
自接到Natasha的电话来，Steve第一次哭了。


	8. Chapter 8

 

他和Steve吵架了。吵得很厉害那种。吵得非常厉害那种。“就这样吧”那种。  
  
他离开了。他又害怕又愤怒还受伤。于是他去了家酒吧，即便逃避是没法解决问题的。他该明白，对于这场和Steve的谈话他已经逃避了整整两年。  
  
在酒吧里，他依旧在生气。气Steve，也气自己。还有一丝微醺。  
  
他遇见了一个家伙，说他工作上认识Steve。Steve从没谈论过自己的工作。Bucky不知道Steve为什么不信任他。  
  
他不记得是怎么回家的了。  
  
他做个了噩梦。  
  
当他醒来时，Bucky感觉自己像是宿醉了一场。他脑袋昏昏沉沉，嘴巴干涩无比。Steve不在床上，但最起码被单柔软，他也感觉很暖和。  
  
他睁开眼，因为房间里明亮灼人的光线而眯着眼睛，他盯着宽大而完美的白色天花板，身上盖着单薄而崭新的白床单。他的左半边脸颊发肿，胸口传来阵阵疼痛。  
  
他不在家，但宿醉的感觉太深，以至于没精力紧张。他缓慢地观察着四周，发现Steve就坐在床边，握着他的手，眼睛低垂着。  
  
Bucky清了清喉咙，Steve猛地惊醒过来。  
  
“Buck？” 他呜咽着。他看起来一团糟，眼睛泛红，布满血丝，头发看上去也脏脏的垂在额前。他的另一只手扶上Bucky的脸颊，温柔而小心。“你感觉怎么样？”  
  
“这是哪里——？” 他沙哑地开口。“发生了什么？”  
  
“嘘——这儿，我给你倒点水先。动作别太大，好吗？” Steve轻声细语地说。他把一些头发拨到脑后，接着站起身来。  
  
“Steve？” 他表示不情愿，伸手去够他衬衣的袖子。他记得一片黑暗，还有一些莫名其妙的问题，还有不知从哪里来的疼痛。他记得一道极亮的灯光，然后是难以置信地强壮的Steve，然后就是这里，稳固而安全的地方。  
  
“马上就回来，Buck，我保证。” 他看上去就像是快哭了。  
  
他真的就只花了一秒钟，就好像他从床边跑到了Bucky视线之外的某个地方然后就回来了。他的手发着抖，协助Bucky坐起身来，把水递给他。  
  
对他干涩发疼的喉咙来说这清凉的水如同天上甘露。  
  
“你被绑架了，” Steve说。“被一个叫Brock Rumlow的男人，他为一个名叫九头蛇的组织工作。”  
  
“为——”  
  
“是因为我。” Steve继续说道，他的呼吸有些不稳。“我为一个名叫神盾局的政府机构工作。我想要帮助人们，拯救生命。我从没告诉过你，因为那违反规定，还会让你有危险，但我们的系统被人黑了，所以你还是有了危险，而这一切都是因为我。我实在太抱歉了，Buck。天哪，我……” Steve又跌回了椅子里，脸埋在双手中。  
  
“好吧，这倒是让人松口气。” Bucky咕哝着。“很高兴知道那些有关工作的谎话背后有着正当的理由。”  
  
“Buck？”  
  
“还有别的吗？” Bucky疲倦地问。“你真的是独子吗？你是真不会做饭吗？所以说你对于自己的工作撒了两年谎，还成功让我相信你无法容忍我的存在，还有什么我该知道的吗，在你的邪恶双胞胎出现什么的之前？”  
  
Steve摇了摇头，脑袋低垂着，就好像他肩头又负上了整个世界的重量。Bucky想要伸出手去，抹平他眉心间的皱纹。他在生气，气这一切的谎言和误解，但现在问题是摆在台面上的，而这就让他们可以一起面对，不像之前那样试图忽视，现在他们可以解决问题。  
  
冰凉的水滑过他干燥喉咙的感觉如同天堂。他一口气喝完了一整杯。当然了，就在这时Steve走到他身后，将一叠离婚协议放到了他床边。每一页都被工整地贴回了原状。Bucky感觉他快要吐了。  
  
“哦，” 他叹了口气，不知道自己是该大笑还是大哭。“所以是这么回事。”  
  
“我很抱歉，” Steve重复道。“我希望……我不想再让你受伤了。”  
  
“你之前是打算永远都不告诉我吗？” Bucky问，眼睛盯着那份愚蠢的文件。“就永远吊着我？”  
  
“有关神盾局的事？” Steve短暂地抬头瞥了一眼。“我只是想要保证你的安全。”  
  
“不是有关——我是在说这个，Steve，” Bucky说着，朝文件做了个手势。“有什么事是……我们之间是真的吗？到后来是图个方便，还是说从一开始就是假的？”  
  
“Bucky，你在说什——？”   
  
“我们之间的关系是真的吗，还是一直以来都是个他妈的幌子？” 他的嗓子对于吼叫来说太过干涩，但他还是做出了尝试。  
  
“没有任何是……Buck？”  
  
“别再撒谎了，Steve。我到底是不是一个小小的伪装故事？某种愚蠢的秘密身份中的一部分？我现在知道了，于是就他妈的结束了。”  
  
“当然不是！我爱你。非常爱你。我从我们遇见的第一天起就爱上你了。我的工作是我的生命中的一切，但你永远都比它更重要。这从来都不是什么做戏。”  
  
“那我他妈为什么还会见到这玩意？”  
  
“Bucky，我大概是全世界最糟糕的丈夫了。我搞糟了所有可以被搞砸的事。我在自己的工作上向你撒谎。你以为我恨你。你因为我被绑架！5秒前你还以为我们的婚姻整就是一个幌子。我以为我可以做到的，做一个好的伴侣。我以为因为我爱你，我就可以学会做个好男友还有好丈夫，但我从来没有真的尝试过。我有过一个又一个机会可以把事情做对，但我从没成功过。我以为随着时间推移我会有进步，但我没有作出努力，而这对你不公平。”  
  
“好吧。Steve，你确实搞砸过，但我也一样。我太害怕失去你了，以至于什么都没说。去年我可以努力让我们保持在还互相说话的状态下的，但我没有。我就只是向后退，让我们逃避互相之间的问题，我以为那是最好的方法，以为越来越疏远可以让我避开痛苦和争执。那怪我。”  
  
“但那是我的错。因为我向你撒谎了，我没法和你说明，我把工作看得比你还重要，比我们还重要，每一次都是。”  
 “你没听我说的话。你搞砸了，确实。但我无视了那一点，我既没有帮助你也没有帮助我们，就让它那么发生了。但那都过去了。没有更多秘密了。我们可以从头来过。”  
  
Steve猛地摇了摇头。“你怎么能说这种话？在我做的这一切之后？”  
  
“Steve，” Bucky嘟囔着，伸手去够他的手。“当我说我想和你共度余生的时候可是认真的。而那代表着所有的起起落落都要一起度过。我爱你，我没法想象会对别人产生对你时会有的那种感觉。我从来都不想要离婚，我以为你想而已。我从来都不想放弃我们之间的事，现在也一样。过去几周都很棒，那是因为你我都在努力。而那还是在你依旧瞒着工作的事，我们也避而不谈之前的时候。Steve，我们有第二次机会可以重新来过，修复好问题。如果你真的不想尝试的话，那我们就不做，但为什么不呢？”  
  
“更像是第四次机会，” Steve小声说，眼睛盯着他们放在协议上，相互紧握着的双手。“我不值得这些。”  
  
“谁说的？”  
  
“前三次机会说的。”  
  
“Steve。”  “我不想再伤害你了。我不想再搞砸了。”  
  
“那就别再那样做，” Bucky轻声笑着说。“这次轮到我来搞砸事情了，但之后我们会修复好它的。行吗？”  
  
“我爱你，” Steve抬起头说。“胜过工作，胜过世界上任何事。”  
  
“我知道，” Bucky回复。“但也别高兴太早。我还是很生气你撒谎这件事，哪怕有正经理由也一样。我接下来会消极抵抗个几个月，但我还是爱你的。而我们一回家你就得每天都好好补偿我。”   
  
“当然，” Steve极度真挚地同意。“不过，呃，我们有一段时间不能回家了，而且我很可能已经丢了工作。”  
  
“你该早点说这事的。”  
  
Steve看上去有点难为情，但露出了微笑，是Bucky醒来后的第一次。这还是让他的心跳漏了一拍。  
  
  
*  
  
  
“你有大麻烦了，” Natasha宣布说，在Steve走出走廊的同时挺直自己原本靠在墙上的身体。“很多高层都被惹毛了，但Coulson有为你辩护，我也一样。最好的情况下你也会被暂时停职。”  
  
“谢谢你。” 他说，希望这短短一句就能表达出自己欠她所有的恩情。她点了点头，露出笑容，就好像她也知道自己现在占不了太多他的心思。  
  
“还有，我刚刚无意中听到了你和James的整个对话，我不太确定我是该恭喜你还是给你俩每人一品脱冰淇凌。” 她继续说着。  
  
Steve叹了口气。“我……我想要好好对他。起码能有这一次。但他不让我那么做。”  
  
“Steve，我想你只是想给他一条更容易的道路。你想要离开，让他找到更好的人，然而你可以留下自己成为更好的人。但你需要为此做出努力。”  
  
“我想要那样。我想要成为他值得的那种人。我只是——”  
  
“Steve。已经两年了。你需要决定你更想要的是哪一个。”  
  
“我想要的从来都只是做一个有用的人。帮助别人，做出一点改变。我知道我想要做什么。但它那么自私，我又怎么能？”  
  
“也许你也值得偶尔自私一回。也许你该通过另一种方式帮助他人。但是Steve，你已经自私过了。你也许帮助了别人，但也伤害了你丈夫。你也许该为了他无私一回。”  
  
“我会想念和你共事的时光的。” Steve说。Natasha微笑了。  
  
“我会享受偷走你的办公椅的。” 她回答道，给了他一个拥抱。  
  
  
*  
  
  
Becca气得不轻。这也是情有可原。  
  
“麻烦你能解释一下为什么你丈夫昨晚把我吓个半死吗？” 她质问说。“10个小时。没人知道你去了哪里。我给你打了12次电话。Steve说不用担心，他妈的怎么可能不担心。发生了什么？”  
  
“我没事。” Bucky向她保证道，把电话稍微从耳朵边移远了一点。  
  
“哦，是吗？打个电话可好。”  
  
“我没带手机。我很抱歉。我喝得很醉，但现在没事了。” 他说。  
  
“所以你没带手机，然后决定去你家附近那家破酒吧，而不是到我家来？Bucky，你到底有脑子没有？”  
  
“我知道，好吗？我当时心情不好，不想和你也吵起来。”  
  
“Bucky，你这傻瓜。重点从来不是谁对谁错。我不想看到你再受伤。消失一整晚也包括在内。”  
  
“我知道，我很抱歉。我当时太傻了，太生气。我爱你。”  
  
“我也爱你，大哥哥。如果你每隔一段时间能不自我逃避一次的话我会更爱你的。”  
  
Bucky噗嗤一声。“我会努力的。”  
  
“你知道，昨晚吓坏了的可不止我一个，” 她继续说。“Steve现在怎么样？”  
  
“他真的很不开心。不过我们已经说开了，” Bucky解释说。“我们终于把所有事一起好好聊了一聊，所有那些我们之前忽视的事。说真的，我觉得我们会没事的。我们互相坦诚以对了。他道了很多次歉。我俩真的在沟通上做得很糟糕。”  
  
“可不是。所以我不用过来给他一拳了？”  
  
“我想不用了。说实话，我觉得他会巴着你给他一拳。”  
  
“挺好。我今晚还要来吗？”  
  
“呃……”  
 “哦老天，我不想知道这个。”  
  
“不是！我的意思是……我不是那个意思。”  
  
“我不想知道！”  
  
有人敲了敲门。  
  
“Becca，我能晚点再打给你吗？” 他恳求着，尽全力不脸红。  
  
“一个小时之内都不要给我打电话。这事就当没发生过。”  
  
“成交。”  
  
“爱你，求你千万别给我讲你的性生活。”  
  
“再见。”  
  
他差不多是把手机扔到了房间另一边。  
  
“看起来挺有意思的。” 是Natasha。她的头发比他上一次见她时更长，更直了。或者说，好吧，他还有记忆的上一次见她的时候。  
  
“别，” Bucky说。“我们不谈那个。”  
  
她皱了皱眉，坐到他身边的病床上。  
  
“Steve要给我们买冰淇淋。” 她宣布说。  
  
“听起来棒极了。”  
  
“你感觉怎么样？” Natasha温和地笑着，但看着他的眼神很严肃。  
  
“疼，就跟我被人当沙袋使用过一样。但现在很舒服，且期待着冰淇淋的到来。”  
  
“我是说心理上。”  
  
“有些疲惫，也有些松了一口气。有一点不爽瞒着我这事，但会过去的。”  
  
Natasha看起来挺满意，拍了拍他的手臂。  
  
“嘿，你还记得那一次我说你看上去用小拇指就完全可以杀掉一个男人吗？我没说错，对不？” 他轻拱了她一下。  
  
“大概会比一根小拇指稍微多用一点东西，但差不多。” 她歪笑着承认。  
  
“好吧，所以我还是有一件事说对了的。” 他开着玩笑。  
  
“我只听过Steve的一面之词，” 她叹了口气。“我以为你俩交流有困难，只是有点在互相躲着而已。但Steve和我说了昨晚的事，说了你对这件事的感受，我只是想让你知道，如果我早就知道的话，会远在这之前就强迫他停止逃避问题的。很可能会为此狠狠揍他一顿。我的意思是，我现在估计也该怎么做，但我，和Steve，都没真正考虑过你的角度，而这很愚蠢。”  
  
“我不怪你，” 他向她保证。“嘿，我甚至都不全怪他。说实话我们在吵架这事上的糟糕程度简直天生一对。”  
  
“那倒是，” 她笑着回说。“但他这次会做得更好的。他要离开神盾局了。你们得隐姓埋名几周时间，度个小小的假。如果他又开始偷懒的话，你要打电话给我。我站在你俩这边。这次试着别犯傻了。”  
  
他点了点头，瞥向她。“谢了，Natasha。”  
  
“我非常乐意。所以你想呆在我们在波多黎各的安全屋，让一切从头来过？”  
  
他咧开了嘴。“听起来不错，不过你们有可以带宠物的安全屋吗？”  
  
Natasha脑袋向后仰，大笑起来。  
  
  
*  
  
三天后，Steve开车带他们去了机场，因为Bucky的眼睛还有一点肿。他们双手紧握着放在扶手上，Bucky读着Natasha给他的一堆旅行小册子中的一段。  
  
“噢，我上次没玩过浮潜，” Bucky宣布说。“我们可以试试这个。”  
  
“你知道我一直想玩的是什么吗？滑翔伞。他们这边有滑翔伞吗？” Steve问。  
  
“我想他们应该是有的……这堆里的某一本肯定有提到。” Bucky向他保证。“嗯，情侣按摩怎么样？”  
  
Steve大笑起来。“你觉得那会有多不舒服？”  
  
“哦拜托，会很舒服的。” Bucky抗议道。  
  
“或者会超级难受。” Steve反击说。  
  
“别煞风景了。这个假期的重点是尝试新事物。来吧，你可欠我一个蜜月。”  
  
“好吧，情侣按摩。为什么不？” Steve叹了口气。  
  
Bucky朝他咧开嘴，他的脑袋靠到他的肩上。“就是这个道理。为什么不？”

 

 

 


End file.
